Lost love Found
by joeypotter85
Summary: Description: New Dawson's Creek story that I have been working on. Its based after the series ended, the only character that I own is Caleb and Jake. Disclaimer: I own nothing except the original story and Caleb and Jake. Authors Note: if this story receives reviews I will update it regularly.
1. Mystery girl

_**Description: New Dawson's Creek story that I have been working on. Its based after the series ended, the only character that I own is Caleb and Jake.**_

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing except the original story and Caleb and Jake.**_

_**Authors Note: if this story receives reviews I will update it regularly.**_

_**Lost love Found:**_

_**Chapter#1**_

**_(Pacey's pov_)**

**" So when do we get to meet this girlfriend of yours Caleb?", question when I notice Caleb running in and out of his room. Shaking my head with a laugh, I can't help smiling. He has been in the best mood lately. This girl that he is with sounds amazing. Caleb must really like her a lot if he is going out of his way to dress up and look nice for her. I'm happy for the guy.**

**" I suspect she might be fictional Pacey.", chimes in Jake with a smirk and a chuckle. This guy is always busting on Caleb, it is actually kind of funny to watch. I somehow doubt that this girl is fictional. How else would Caleb come home with bite marks on his neck? This girl must be something else, he has come home more than once looking disheveled. I can't help being the slightest bit jealous, I miss having a girl to call my own. In particular, I miss Joey. What the hell was I thinking ever letting her go?**

**" Actually, she's not Jake. She's on her way over and we're all headed for dinner and drinks.", informs Caleb before tossing a pillow at Jake. Rolling my eyes at the two of them, I can't help smiling. My ears perk up as the word dinner, ugh thank God. I am so hungry right now. It is about time that we get to meet Caleb's other half. Knowing him, she is probably a knock out. If Jake were wise he wouldn't go hitting on her in front of Caleb, he might kick his ass…well again anyway.**

**" Have you slept with her yet?", questions Jake not even bothering to be discreet. Is he being serious right now? That isn't a question that you just throw out there. Jake worries me sometimes. That is something that I have been wondering myself. Caleb has been seeing this girl for nearly two months, I'm sure that the topic of sex has come up at least once by now.**

**Rolling my eyes at Jake, I grab myself a beer," Jake, come on. That is a personal question man…so have you?"**

**Walking into his room, Caleb changes into a dress shirt and khakis," No, it isn't about that with her. I really like this girl you guys."**

**" She's making you wait, isn't she?", I guess with an amused laugh. The look on Caleb's face when he emerges from his room once more tells me that I am right. Poor guy. It must be killing him. The last time he has had sex was when he dated Shay and that was almost a year ago, he must be dying right now. This girl is probably worth the wait though. Good for him for not putting any unwanted pressure on the poor girl.**

**(Caleb's pov)**

**" So long. I don't mind though, her last serious boyfriend really shattered her heart.", I confide with a heavy sigh. As much as I don't want to wait, I can understand why she does. She doesn't want her heart broken again, how could blame her? If someone broke my heart the way the last guy who dated her did, I would probably be cautious with my heart as well. I don't mind waiting; this girl is more than worth it.**

**" Have you at least talked about it yet? It has been two months man.", points out Jake much to my displeasure. I know how long it has been. All I want to do is show her how I feel. Unfortunately she has made it more than clear that she isn't ready to take that next step just yet. At least she promised not to make me wait forever.**

**" No, but only because I don't want her to think that is all I'm after. This girl is truly something else, I want things to work between us…I'm slowly falling for her you guys.", I admit quietly as an afterthought. It is the truth too. I haven't told this girl yet, but I'm pretty sure that I am in love with her. I don't want to just blurt it out though, with my luck she'll probably think I only said it to sleep with her. Honestly that wouldn't be the case though.**

**(Jake's pov)**

**Watching Caleb comb out his hair, Pacey only smiles to himself," I have never seen you like this before Caleb. She must mean a lot to you, good for you man. I was in love once in high school, this girl was amazing. Like an idiot though, I broke up with her at Senior Prom. I let my damn insecurities het the best of me and ruined a good thing. Don't make my mistake Caleb; you will come to regret it I promise you."**

**Looking around for his shoes, Caleb slips them on," I don't intend to. I'm sure if I love her yet, but I think that I could someday.", confesses Caleb much to my surprise. It is then that I realize he is lying through his teeth. Caleb does love this girl, I can see it in his eyes and the way that he talks about her. Why would he tell us that he isn't sure? I think that it is great if he truly loves this girl, good for him. At least one of us is happy.**

**" When is she supposed to be here?", inquires Pacey before taking a drink from his beer. Hopefully soon, I'm getting more than a little bit hungry. Dinner and drinks out sounds amazing right about now. After the day that I had at work, I could really use a few drinks and a nice meal. With hopes this girl won't keep us waiting too much longer.**

**" She's off work at seven, so hopefully soon Pacey.", assures Caleb finally done fussing with himself. It is obvious that he is really into this girl. Why else would he make a big deal out of finding the right outfit, cologne and everything else. I have never seen Caleb this damn indecisive in my life. He is a lucky man. What I wouldn't give to have a girl of my own. Being single is becoming kind of lonely these days. I need to find me a girl to call my own and cuddle with on cold nights.**

**" I think that she might be here now Caleb.", I inform when there is a soft knock on the door. Standing from my seat on the couch, I walk over to the front door. Glancing out the tiny peep hole, I gasp at the beautiful girl on the other side. Damn way to go Caleb! I shout silently to myself, this guy sure knows how to pick them. This girl is a complete knock out!**

**" Let her in Jake, be nice and do not hit on her you guys.", calls Caleb in a warning tone from the bathroom. I can't help but chuckle at this, oh come on. How does Caleb expect me not to his on a pretty lady that is in my presence? He should know by now that is nearly impossible. This girl is gorgeous. Out of respect for Caleb though, I'll at least try not to hit on the poor girl too much. I'm not making any promises though, she is breathtakingly beautiful. ….**


	2. Holy crap

_**Description: New Dawson's Creek story that I have been working on. Its based after the series ended, the only character that I own is Andrew.**_

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing except the original story and Andrew.**_

_**Authors Note: if this story receives reviews I will update it regularly.**_

_**Lost love Found:**_

_**Chapter#2**_

_**(Jake's pov continued)**_

**" Hey beautiful.", I greet when opening the door. Smiling down at the beautiful girl in front of me, I step aside and let her in. I can't help checking her out as she walks past me. Damn, I might actually be jealous of Caleb right now. How did he land a girl like her? This woman is drop dead gorgeous there is no denying it. How does Caleb expect me _not_ to hit on her?**

**" Hi….is Caleb here?", she inquires in a soft voice before looking around. How did he find this girl before me? what I wouldn't do to take her in my arms and kiss her silly. I'm not stupid though, she is Caleb's girl and he is one of my oldest friends. As attracted as I am to this fox, I would never make a move on my best friends' girlfriend.**

**" He is shaving real quick, I'm Jake and you are…I'm sorry he never mentioned your name sweetie.", I acknowledge with a warm smile before holding my hand out. Thankful when she shakes it and returns a shy smile of her own, I invite her to sit beside me on the couch and wait. God her hands are softer than velvet. It must drive Caleb crazy not to be able to sleep with this girl. I know that it would damn near kill me.**

**" I'm Joey.", she responds quietly before glancing down at her hands when she catches me staring. Turning my gaze away briefly, I start to feel the slightest bit bad. I can't exactly help it though. Caleb mentioned this girl was something else but he never said how attractive she was. It is difficult for a guy not to look at her.**

**Pulling Joey in for a hug, I give her a harmless peck on the cheek," Nice to meet you."**

**Hesitantly returning the gesture, Joey settles down on the couch," Thanks…you're his roommate?"**

**" Yeah, there is another around here too. I'm the handsome one though.", I confide with a nudge and a wink. This seems to amuse her as I hear her chuckle beside me. What is Joey laughing at? I was being serious, compared to Pacey am quite the looker if I do say so myself. She really knows how to wound a guy's fragile ego.**

**" Is that what you tell yourself?", teases Joey with a playful nudge to my side. Damn, this girl can really kick a guy when he is down. I'll bet none of my lines would work on a girl like Joey. She seems way too smart to fall for anything that I could throw at her. Caleb really has managed to find himself a keeper this time, good for him.**

**" Ouch! that was cold, I like you Joey. This one is a keeper Caleb!", I yell out to him as he makes his way out of the bathroom. Watching as he scoops Joey into his arms, I smile as they kiss. Wow, I have never seen Caleb so happy to see anyone in my life. He must truly love Joey. I wonder if he has told her yet. If not it is only a matter of time before he does. There isn't a doubt in my mind that Joey feels the same way about him. The girl practically melted in his arms when his lips met hers.**

**" Don't I know it, what did I tell you about hitting on her?", questions Caleb in a gruff tone. Holding my hands up in surrender, I only offer a laugh and a smirk in reply. Sorry man, I tried. Come on though, can he honestly expect me not to hit on Joey? Look at her! Any guy in his right mind would be fumbling for a kiss from her.**

**Pouncing on Caleb happily, Joey all but tackle him to the couch as she smothers him with kisses," Hey Caleb, I missed you baby."**

**Picking Joey up in his arms, Caleb spins her around," I missed you too Josephine."**

**" Ugh, you two already make me sick.", I groan in disgust when Joey all but attacks Caleb's lips once more. God I am so jealous of him right now. What I wouldn't give to be the guy that Joey's lips were glued to right about now. I don't want to be single anymore, I hate it. What I need to do is find me a girl like Joey; she is a knock in that dress.**

**" Don't take this the wrong way, but I'm starving. Are we almost ready Caleb?", asks Joey before wrapping her arms around his waist. That is a good question, I for one am glad that someone has finally asked it. I'm dying from hunger pains over here. Pacey had better hurry up before I suggest leaving without him. I want to enjoy a good meal and knock back a few cold ones already.**

**" Almost Joey, my other roommate is still getting ready.", mutters Caleb happy to have Joey in his arms. Damn, I wish that I were him right now. Caleb certainly lucked out when he found this gem. Seeing these two together and so in love is starting to bring me down. When will I find a girl that makes me feel the way that Caleb feels about Joey? I can't take another lonely night, it is way too much to bear.**

**" Wait no more, I am good to go. You must be Caleb's girl, I'm…son of a bitch!", curses Pacey once he lays eyes on Joey. Glancing between the two of them, it isn't hard to see that they know each other. I shudder at the sudden tension that begins to build between the two of them. Pacey has yet to break his gaze from Joey's. Man what is with those two? Do they know one another? If so how? One thing is for certain, Joey does not look all too thrilled to see Pacey right now. I wonder why? ….**


	3. Little white Lies

_**Description: New Dawson's Creek story that I have been working on. Its based after the series ended, the only character that I own is Andrew.**_

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing except the original story and Andrew.**_

_**Authors Note: if this story receives reviews I will update it regularly.**_

_**Lost love Found:**_

_**Chapter#3**_

_**(Joey's pov)**_

**"….Shit!", I mutter out loud, my eyes never once leaving Pacey's. Him? He has to be Caleb's roommate? God this is just my luck. I knew agreeing to dinner and drinks with Caleb and his friends was going to be a bad idea. Why the hell did I say yes when he asked? Oh that's right because he freaking kissed me and I lost all train of thought! This night just went straight to hell. Pacey J. Witter is the last person that I want to see right now. Yet here I am, caught between my current boyfriend and my ex. Here is yet another relationship I'll ruin once Caleb realizes who Pacey is and how I know him.**

**" What's wrong?", questions Caleb with a look of concern taking over my features. Noticing that I have yet to break eye contact with Pacey, he waves a hand in front of my face. Reluctantly turning my attention to Caleb, I shake my head with a sigh and forced smile. Walking into Caleb's embrace, I kiss his cheek when his arms instinctively wrap around me tightly. This is not how I thought tonight would turn out; I don't want Caleb hearing from Pacey or anyone else how I know him. That is something that I want to tell him myself when we're alone.**

**" Do you two know each other?", inquires Jake with a look of confusion. Glancing from me to Pacey and back, I lower my gaze quietly. I can feel Pacey's eyes on me. if he knew what was good for him, he would just keep his damn mouth shut. The last thing that I want is to be wedge in between two friends once again. It is not something that I exactly enjoy, but if Pacey were to say something right now that is exactly what would happen.**

**" Barely, we went to high school together. That's it though Caleb.", I answer in response before Pacey has a chance to say anything to the contrary. Looking over at him with a silent plea in my eyes, I beg him not to tell Caleb otherwise. Pacey seems to understand as he only gives a slight nod and says nothing further. I'm eternally grateful to him right now as mouth a thank to him when Caleb isn't looking. Pacey could have blown my spot, but he didn't and I'm glad. I want to tell Caleb about our past in my own way when its just him and I.**

**Wrapping his arms around me once more, Caleb kisses my lips gently," Oh really? You have to know Dawson and Jack too then."**

**Biting down on my bottom lip, I avoid Pacey's eyes at mention of Dawson's name," Are they coming too?"**

**" No, Dawson cancelled last minute and Jack had plans.", acknowledges Caleb much to my relief. Oh thank God, some good news at least. That would have been way too awkward, especially considering Dawson and I have a past too and I briefly dated Jack before he realized he was gay. If Caleb found that all out at once…he would break up with me for sure. Guess I kind of dodged a bullet there.**

**" So much for a class reunion, huh Potter.", teases Pacey with a smug smile plastered across his face. What I wouldn't do to slap it right off him too. He thinks that he is so clever doesn't he? Pacey thinks that he has the upper hand right now because I all but begged him to keep his mouth shut. Little does he know that if he throws me overboard, I'm likely going to kill him.**

**" Yeah, what a shame Witter. Are we ready Caleb?", I coo softly before leaning up to kiss him with everything that's pent up in me right now. Smirking when I catch Pacey watching from the corner of my eye, I nip at Caleb's bottom lip playfully. Right now I really don't care if Pacey is jealous. He wants to play a game that is perfectly fine with me. Pacey should know by now not to go up against me though because he'll lose.**

**" I…uh…sure. You and Jake take one car and Joey and I will take another?", stammers Caleb in a state of confusion. Watching as his cheeks flush a bright red, I arch a satisfied eyebrow in Pacey's direction. Silently I dare him to challenge me. The look on his face is one of envy and agitation. Told you not to mess with me Witter, you should have listened.**

_**….(Pacey's pov)**_

**" You know this Joey girl more than she is letting on, don't you Pacey?", points out Jake when were alone in my truck finally. Here we go, like I didn't already see that question coming. Wonder what could have possibly tipped Jake off? One thing is for certain, he is a hell of a lot brighter than Caleb right now. To be fair though, the guy is caught up with Joey so bad he can barely see straight. Poor guy, I know exactly how he feels. Hell, I was him five years ago when Potter and I first starting dating.**

**" You could say that Jake.", I respond in a gruff tone. I'm not sure that I should say anything more. Joey all but made me promise not to say anything about the two of us in front of Caleb. I highly doubt that she wants me telling Jake about our complicated and friction filled past either. Of all the girls that Caleb had to bring home tonight, he had to choose my Josephine? Part of me hates him so much right now. Another part sympathizes with him though too, it isn't his fault that he fell for Potter. Hell, I sure as hell did.**

**" So what is the deal Pacey?", pries Jake unwilling to let this conversation die so quickly. He is really pushing my buttons currently. I promised Joe that I wouldn't say anything and that is a promise that I intend to keep…even if it kills me. Joey deserves to have a shot at happiness, who am I to deny her of that? I had my chance to make her happy and like some kind of a jackass, I blew it.**

**" Dawson, Joey and I grew up together. We met Jack our sophomore year of high school.", I inform in a brief manner, hoping to Jake will let the topic go once and for all. I'm not an idiot though; I know he won't let things go that easily. Jake has always been one to pry information until he finds out what it is that he wants to know. It is one of the things that I love and hate about the guy.**

**Sitting upright in his seat, Jake raises an amused eyebrow," I knew it! So….did you nail her?"**

**Tensing at Jake's question, I take a breath to calm my nerves," One question too much Jake, one question too much." ….**


	4. Play nice You two

**Description: New Dawson's Creek story that I have been working on. Its based after the series ended, the only character that I own is Andrew.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except the original story and Andrew.**

**Authors Note: if this story receives reviews I will update it regularly.**

**Lost love Found:**

**Chapter#4**

**(Caleb's pov)**

**" Oh my God, this steak is amazing. Caleb, how did you find this place?", gushes Jake before biting into a forkful of steak. Shaking my head at him with a laugh, I take a drink from my beer. Guess that I was right; I told Joey that these guys would love this place. Pacey has been awfully quiet since we sat down to dinner. What is up with him? He keeps glancing over at Joey every once in a while. Not that I can really blame him, after all I am dating the most attractive girl in this place.**

**" Joey showed it to me", I confide before taking her hand in mine and giving it a light squeeze. This causes Joey to look up at me with a soft smile. Watching as she pokes at her plate silently, I can't help thinking that something is wrong with Joey. Like Pacey she hasn't said all that much either tonight. I can't help but notice how Joey has gone out of her way to avoid eye contact with Pacey. What is up with these two? Did they not get along all too well in high school? Were they sworn enemies that despised one another?**

**" Don't take this the wrong way, but I love you right now Joey.", jokes Jake with a smirk and a light shove. This causes Joey to smile in return. Wow that is the first one she's shown since we entered this place. At least one of us got Joey to smile. I wish that I knew what she was thinking about right now, she has all but distanced herself from me. Joey isn't even holding my hand right now, did I do something wrong? If so I wish that she would tell me what so I could fix it.**

**"….Thanks, I think.", mutters Joey with an unsure look in her eyes. She probably is wondering if Jake just hit on her. I can answer that question without a doubt in my mind, yes. I don't mind all that much though, I know Jake was only teasing. We'll be alright so long as he doesn't take it any further than he already has.**

**Finishing the last of my beer, I set down my empty glass," I'm going to buy us another round, I'll be right back."**

**Standing from her seat, Joey grasps hold of my hand," I'll come with you."**

**" No, sit Joey. Catch up with Pacey about high school, Jake can come with Me.", I insist before placing a kiss atop Joey's forehead. Raising an encouraging eyebrow, I wait for Joey to take her seat once more. With a look of defeat and hesitance, Joey eventually does. It is about time that these two hash out whatever differences they have between them. Joey is my girlfriend and Pacey is one of my best friends. The last thing I want is for the two of them to hate one another.**

**" Play nice you two.", advises Jake with a laugh much to both Pacey and Joey's disliking. They both look as though they want to kill him right now. At least they have one thing is common, they both currently despise Jake. That is something they can work with and build on from there. With hopes by the end of the night those two will be on speaking terms and Joey won't look as though she wants to murder Pacey. God she sure is hot when she is angry. **

**….(Joey's pov)**

**" Potter.", remarks Pacey with a bitter scowl. My head bolts up at the sound of my name on his lips and I glare over at Pacey. Why the hell is he talking to me? I thought that we had a silent agreement not to speak to one another? Why does Pacey always have to ruins things? The night is almost over, I was nearly scotch free and Pacey chose now to open his mouth and speak to me? ugh, I really hate him sometimes!**

**" Witter.", I answer in the same tone as him. It is now that the two of us engage in a staring contest. I will be damned if I'm the one to back down first either. After a minute or two of our eyes on a dead lock with one another, Pacey finally glances away with what looks like hurt gleaming in his eyes. It is now that I feel the slightest bit guilty for him. I'm dating Pacey's best friend. We haven't seen each other or let alone talked much over these last four years. Than when I finally show up in his life again, I'm dating his close friend and roommate? Pacey must be hurting right now.**

**" I'm going to guess Caleb doesn't know about our history Joe?", ponders Pacey after a few minutes of silence. Lowering my gaze from his in shame, I don't answer Pacey right away. The entire car ride here, I was thinking of how to tell Caleb about Pacey and I. But I couldn't quite find the right words to explain to him that we used to date….not without Caleb completely hating me at least. Pacey has to know how difficult this is for me.**

**" No he does not Pacey.", I confess in a soft tone before forcing myself to meet his eye once more. In his gaze is a look of hurt, betrayal and a hint of anger. Guess I deserve no sympathy from Pacey. I'm dating his best friend and this fact is probably eating away at Pacey. What did he honestly expect for me to do though? I wasn't about to sit around and hope that Pacey would one day come to his senses and realize that he made a mistake all those years ago and still wants to be with me. I hoped that for the first year that we were apart, he left me no choice but to move on.**

**Sitting back in his seat, Pacey folds his arms across his chest," Don't you think it is something he should know?"**

**….(Pacey's pov)**

**Poking at her plate, Joey tosses her fork aside," Why? It isn't like there is anything between us anymore Pacey.", argues Joey rather defensively. Her words cut me like a knife and I stare at her in disbelief. Is Joey trying to hurt me right now? If she is it is more than working. It is hard enough having to see Joey kiss Caleb and sit in his arms. Did I really mean that little to her? Joey meant the world to me…if I were to be honest with myself; I would admit that she still does. What is Joey so afraid of? Does she think that if Caleb found out we used to date, that he would break up with her? Come on, the least Joey could do is give him some credit.**

**" Joey.", I call her name in a stern tone. Joey makes a point to avoid my eyes yet again. It is because she knows that I am right. Caleb deserves to know that Potter and I have a history together. Scared or not Joey needs to say something to him and soon. I don't want to have to be the one to let him know about the two of us but I will have no choice if Joey doesn't talk with him.**

**" I don't see the point in making things more complicated than they already are Pacey.", states Joey in a defiant tone. Is she being serious right now? Joey doesn't see why we should tell Caleb about the two of us? He is bound to figure it out for himself eventually. Wouldn't Joey like the chance to get everything out in the open once and for all before that happens?**

**" If you don't say something, I will.", I warn Joey with a look that clearly says 'try me'. This seems to catch her attention as Joey's eyes finally meet mine. Staring in her eyes, I notice the same silent plea that was in them earlier. The last thing I want to do is cause conflict between Joey and Caleb, she finally looks happy. But he needs to know about us and if Joey wants the chance to tell him, she had better do so soon.**

**" Alright, fine!...I hate you Witter.", remarks Joey with an agitated sigh. With a shake of my head I can't help but chuckle. Joey is do damn hot right now, how have I not kissed this girl senseless yet? …Oh, that's right. Joey isn't mine anymore, I was a fool and let her go. She is Caleb's girl and there is nothing that I can do to change this fact. God I must have been stupid to ever let Josephine Lynn Potter go the way that I did.**

**" Love you too Potter.", I acknowledge with a smile and a wink. This only seems to irritate Joey even more. I can't keep but push her buttons right now. It is such a turn on to watch Joey get all fired up. I should probably tread lightly the, the last thing that I want is a black eye courtesy of Miss Josephine Potter. Boy would it be fun trying to explain that at work Monday morning. This girl sure can pack a right hook, I saw the aftermath of what happened when Drew kissed Joey the night they were locked in the supply closet together. Poor guy had a welt on his eye for a week and a half. God I was so proud of Joey when I ran into Drew and asked what happened the next day. ….**

_**THIS WILL BE THE LAST CHAPTER POSTED. This is the last chapter I will post unless this story starts to see a review or two. How am I supposed to know if anyone is even reading if I'm seeing any reviews**_


	5. Truth is Revealed

**Description: New Dawson's Creek story that I have been working on. Its based after the series ended, the only character that I own is Andrew.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except the original story and Andrew.**

**Authors Note: if this story receives reviews I will update it regularly.**

**Lost love Found:**

**Chapter#5**

**(Caleb's pov)**

**" Dinner was really great Caleb, but I'm exhausted. I'm going to head home.", informs Joey with a smile and kiss to my lips. Not wanting her to leave just yet, I pull her back toward me. I'm not all that sure Joey should be going anywhere. She did have more than a few drinks; it might not be wise for her to drive home right now. The last thing I want is for something to happen to Joey that I could have prevented by asking her to stay.**

**" I'm not sure that's the smartest idea, you've had more than a few drinks Joey.", I confide with a look of concern evident in my eyes. I grasp hold of Joey's hand gently. With a soft kiss, I silently beg her not to leave. In return, Joey gazes up at me with a look of hesitancy. It is then that I notice her eyes wonder to Pacey briefly before returning to mine. This upsets me greatly, Joey has been doing that all night and I have no idea why. Something is definitely up and I would like to know what.**

**" Yeah, but I'm fine now.", assures Joey with a tired smile. What is with her? I thought she would be glad that I wanted her to stay over. Usually I'm always crashing at Joey's place with her. She does not want to stay the night though and I have no idea why. I really don't think she should be driving though, it isn't safe. If Joey leaves, I'll only worry about her until I know she is home safely, I wish that she would just agree to spend the night.**

_**(Jake's pov)**_

**" Didn't you almost trip over the curb before?", I point out with a smile and a laugh. This causes Joey to glare up at me. Whoa what is her problem? I'm merely agreeing with Caleb. What is so wrong with me being a nice guy and showing a bit of concern? He is right though, Joey isn't exactly in the best condition to be driving herself home. I really hope that Caleb can convince her to stay over. I wouldn't want anything to happen to Joey. She seems like a really nice girl and Caleb is completely into her.**

**Following Caleb up the front steps, Pacey grabs out his apartment key," It is a shame that you have to leave Joey, I was about to tell Caleb how we met."**

**Perking up with interest, I arch an eyebrow in confusion," Not to pry, but how did you two meet?"**

**" We went to high school together, I mentioned that earlier.", responds Joey before Pacey has a chance to answer. Wow something is definitely up between these two. Did Pacey sleep with Joey? If he did, she must not want Caleb finding out from him. Not that I blame her much that is something that Joey should tell Caleb. Is she afraid to? If so why, Caleb is a pretty understanding guy. I doubt that he would hold it against Joey if she and Pacey hooked up back in the day.**

**" There is more to our history than that Joey, come on.", encourages Pacey with a smug smirk on his face. The look on Joey's face is one of warning as she glares over at Pacey. Whoa he should probably tread lightly if he were smart. Joey looks as though she is about to kill him. God, maybe they actually did sleep together! How funny would that be if Caleb were dating a girl that Pacey had before him? Oh man, I would die!**

**" I hate you Pacey J. Witter.", mutters Joey with a look that could kill. Oh she is about to murder him. Hands down this is the best night ever, and things are about to get interesting very soon. Pacey should probably be careful though, Joey looks as though she is about to kick the crap out of him right now. Something definitely happened between the two of them that she doesn't want Caleb to find out from the likes of Pacey. I almost feel bad that he is about to blow Joey's cover. It is kind of a prick move on Pacey's part.**

_**(Joey's pov)**_

**" Whoa, what is going on here? Pacey, how do you know my girlfriend?", asks Caleb with a frown as he places a protective arm around me. Great and this is when he breaks up with me. Should I even bother sticking around? I already know what is going to happen. Pacey is going to tell Caleb how the two of us used to date and he is going to become insanely insecure and jealous. He'll more than likely ask if I still have feelings for Pacey and when I don't answer him right away Caleb will assume that I do and break up with me. Pacey can be such a jerk sometimes!**

**Ignoring the menacing scowl on my face, Pacey all too gladly responds," Potter and I have known each other since we were in diapers, Dawson too. The three of us spent many nights watching movies in his room. Joey and I hated each other right up until the day we started dating at the end of our junior year of high school. Things were great, I loved Potter and she loved me. Like an idiot though I let my insecurities get the best of me and broke Joey's heart the night of our senior Prom. Joey came to despise me once again, we have hardly spoken since. I regret what I did to this day because I still love you…I mean her."**

**Not sure whether to believe what he has just heard, Caleb turns his attention to me," Is this true?"**

**" Well, yeah. I was going to tell you, I just wasn't sure how. To be honest I was afraid of how you would react Caleb.", I confess in a quiet voice. Afraid to meet Caleb's eyes, I lower mine to the ground with a frustrated sigh. I really hate Pacey right now. He had to open his mouth? He couldn't have just trusted that I would have told Caleb about the two of us when I felt the time was right and could muster up the courage?**

_**(Pacey's pov)**_

**" Damn, you let this girl get away Pacey? You must have been stupid. What were you thinking?", inquires Jake much to my disliking. I want nothing more than to tell Jake to shut the hell up right now but he is right. I was such a dumbass to ever let Joey slip through my fingers, I knew that before I let her go but couldn't get over my damn insecurities. Maybe if I had been able to, Joey and I would still be together today.**

**" I ask myself the same thing every morning I don't wake up with her beside me Jake.", I answer honestly, my eyes never leaving Joey for a second. This causes Joey to look up at me, in her eyes all I see is hurt. That isn't what I was expecting to see in them by a long shot. Guess our break up is still an open wound for her. Maybe I shouldn't have said anything, I'm starting to feel guilty blowing Joey's spot up the way that I just did. There isn't much that I can do about it now. The damage has already been done.**

**" Is there anything else that I should know about Joey?", questions Caleb in a surprisingly calm tone. Wow, I thought for sure he was going to yell and scream. Guess he is a better man than I am. I could handle the fact that Joey was once Dawson's girl, it drove me insane with jealousy. I never thought that I deserved Potter. Towards the end of our relation, I actually was waiting for Joey to wake up and realize that she had made a mistake in choosing me the summer before. That is part of the reason why I broke up with Joey, I figured she wanted to be with Dawson but was too afraid to say anything. ...**


	6. Let her go, I'm fine

**Description: New Dawson's Creek story that I have been working on. Its based after the series ended, the only character that I own is Andrew.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except the original story and Andrew.**

**Authors Note: if this story receives reviews I will update it regularly.**

**Lost love Found:**

**Chapter#6**

**(Caleb's pov)**

**" Absolutely not, Pacey and I are history. He broke my heart.", confides Joey before taking my hand into hers. Staring back into her eyes, I breath a hesitant sigh. I want nothing more than to believe her. Something tells me there is more to the story than Joey is revealing though. What am I supposed to do here? I can't exactly be upset with Joey for dating Pacey in high school, that was four years ago. **

**" I take it Caleb doesn't know you dated Jack and Dawson before me?", chimes in Pacey much to my disliking. The look on Joey's face right now is one of fury. She looks as though she wants to kill Pacey. Man, what the hell? Did I really just hear him right? Joey not only dated Pacey, she dated Jack and Dawson as well? God, who else has she dated that I'm friends with!? I was alright knowing about Pacey, but now them too? I'm not sure what to do about this.**

**" You dated Dawson and Jack?! Is there anyone else in Capeside you haven't dated? Jack is supposed to be gay!", I snap in agitation before dropping Joey's hand from mine. Three of my friends, Joey has dated not one but three of my friends. How the hell am I supposed to react to this knowledge? It isn't as though I can exactly ignore it. I see Pacey, Dawson and Jack every day! Why am I hearing this from Pacey and not Joey herself? Was she trying to hide this fact from me?**

**" Way to throw the poor girl under the bus Pacey. That was kind of harsh Caleb.", acknowledges Jake with a shake of his head. I was too harsh? I don't give a damn! I just found out, not from Joey mind you, that my girlfriend has been in a relationship with three of my close friends! How the hell does Jake expect me to react right now? Am I supposed to just accept that Joey has probably been intimate with three of my friends? I don't think so!**

**(Pacey's pov)**

**Glaring up at Pacey with a look of hate, Joey slaps me across the face," You can go to hell Pacey J. Witter, save the break up speech Caleb. I'm out of here."**

**Watching Joey take off with tear in her eyes, I rub at my sore jaw," Maybe I shouldn't have said anything and just let Joey tell you on her own."**

**" No, I'm glad you did Pacey. You're a good friend.", confides Caleb before grabbing himself a beer as we walk inside. I'm a good friend? That's funny because right now I don't exactly feel like one. Joey just took off crying and it is nobody else fault but mine. I feel lower than low right now. With my luck, she probably hates me right about now. I know going after her isn't an option. The last thing I want is to be slapped again tonight by Joey…that really hurt like hell.**

**" Aren't you going to go after her Caleb?", inquires Jake after a minute or so. It is then that I notice the look of genuine concern shining in his eyes. He has only known Potter a few hours and he already cares about her? I'm not surprised; Joey has that kind of effect on guys. I'm not sure going after her is the best idea right now. Joey is angry and she lashes out when she's backed into a corner and upset. If Jake goes after her, he might end up slapped like I just was.**

**" Why should I?", responds Caleb with a growing frown. He is really starting to piss me off right now. Sure I might have purposely thrown Joey under the bus, but that doesn't give Caleb the right to judge the poor girl for her past. Fine so she not only dated me, but Dawson and Jack as well. Why should it matter to Caleb? It was in high school! Dawson is engaged and Jack is gay for God sake! The only threat to him currently is me and Joey wants nothing to do with me.**

**(Jake's pov)**

**" If you won't than I will, Joey was crying man!", yells Jake with a look of disbelief how much of a jerk Caleb is being. I feel so guilty right now. Once again I'm the reason Potter has taken off crying. Perhaps I was a bit too harsh blowing her spot up the way that I did. At the time I didn't think that I had much of a choice though. I was certain that Joey wasn't going to say anything to Caleb anytime soon about our past and felt it was something that he needed to know.**

**Touching a hand to my shoulder, Pacey wisely advises," That probably isn't the best idea, Joey is violent when she is upset."**

**Frowning to myself in frustration, I take off after Joey," That is a risk I guess that I will have to take."**

**….(Joey's pov)**

**" Hey Joey, mind if I sit with you?", I hear Jake call cautiously from behind me. Glancing back at him, I breathe a tired sigh. God, what does he want? Can't he see that all I want is to be alone right now? I'm not exactly in the friendliest of moods. Pacey just tossed me under the bus to Caleb and I'm fairly certain that we just broke up. How could Pacey be such an insensitive jerk? Obviously he knew that I felt strongly about Caleb.**

**" What do you want Jake?", I ask with a look of irritation taking over my features. Why is Jake here? If it is to see if I am alright then he needs to leave right now. The last thing I want to do is have a heart to heart with Jake, a guy I don't even know. All I want to do is cry in peace and then make my way back to my own apartment and go to sleep. The sooner Jake leaves me the hell alone, the quicker I can proceed with my plans.**

**" Lower your defenses, I come in peace. All I want is to make sure that you are ok Joey.", reassures Jake much to my displeasure. Just as I thought, while I know that Jake means well, I'm not sure I want any ones company...let alone their damn sympathy. At least it wasn't Witter who came after to me. if he had? I probably would have clocked him one in the face. I hate him so much right now. What right did he have to tell Caleb about us? I was going to when I mustered up the courage!**

**" I'm perfectly fine Jake, happy?", I assure even though the tears streaming down my cheeks tell him otherwise. Sitting down beside me, Jake places his arms around me. Without thinking twice, I bury my face into his shoulder and shake with sobs. This causes Jake to pull me all the more closer. Who am I kidding, I don't want to be left alone, I want Caleb! But since he more than likely wants nothing to do with me currently, I'll settle for seeking comfort from Jake. I might not know him all too well, but I can see that his intentions are true. He genuinely cares about what's going on and wants to be here for me. it is a relief to know that someone still cares about me, even if it isn't Caleb or apparently Pacey. …**


	7. I felt Bad

**Description: New Dawson's Creek story that I have been working on. Its based after the series ended, the only character that I own is Caleb and Jake.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except the original story and Caleb and Jake.**

**Authors Note: if this story receives reviews I will update it regularly.**

**Lost love Found:**

**Chapter#7**

**(Jake's pov)**

**" You don't look fine, Joey. …For God sake, you're crying.", I point out with a sigh before taking her into my arms. God how I really hate Caleb and Pacey right now, its their fault this poor girl is sobbing her eyes out. I don't get Caleb, how could he not give a damn that his own girlfriend is upset. Isn't he supposed to love and care about her? All I want to do right now is find a way to make Joey smile right now. I'm not exactly sure how to do this though.**

**" Don't take this the wrong way Jake, but I'm not in the mood. Please go.", mutters Joey before removing herself form my arms. Sighing when she turns her back to me once more, I move to sit beside her. I want nothing more but to hug Joey close but I'm not sure that's what she wants me to do. Instead I settle for placing my hand over hers. This causes Joey to glance back at me with tear filled eyes. Not knowing what else to do, I offer her a smile.**

**" I can't Joey, I'm not letting you drive.", I tell her in a stern tone, this lets her know that I mean business. Not wanting to argue with me, Joey eventually nods her agreement. Huh, that was easier than I expected it to be. I was certain that Joey was going to put up more of a fight than she did. She strikes me as the stubborn type; it's one of the things that I like about her actually.**

**" Well I'm not going inside.", protests Joey as she folds her arms across her chest and arches and eyebrow in my direction. Fair enough. If Joey doesn't want to come back inside with me, we don't have to go inside then. I'm not sure about her, but I could use something to eat right about now. We might have ate only a few hours ago but I'll be damned if I'm not still hungry. There is a place not far from here that I'm sure Joey will love.**

**Reaching into my pocket, I pull out a few dollars," Let's go to a diner then Jo."**

**Swiping at her tear stained eyes, Joey arches an eyebrow in my direction once more," We just ate a few hours ago Jake."**

**" But we had no dessert, come on. I know a place.", I assure with a smirk as I take Joey's hand in mind and help her up. She gladly accepts and we take off down the street. Risking a peek over at Joey, I can't help noticing the hints of a smile making its way across her face. Wow, I didn't think it was possible to crack a smile from Joey after the way Caleb just gave her the cold shoulder. Sure enough though, I managed to get one from her though.**

**(Joey's pov)**

**" Why are you being nice to me?", I can't help but ask after a minute or so of silence. Jake doesn't need to be this kind to me, yet he is. Caleb is supposed to be his best friend, why isn't he back at the apartment with him reassuring him that he could do a hell of a lot better than me? Maybe Jake figured that it was harsh of Caleb to react the way that he did. It isn't as though I dated Pacey recently. That was four years ago for God sake. Dawson is engaged to be married and Jack is gay! What the hell could Caleb possibly be so damn threatened by?**

**" I feel bad that Pacey tossed you under the bus and Caleb was a jerk to you.", admits Jake with a mere shrug of his shoulders. Pacey was a real prick tonight, he's lucky that I didn't slug him in the face. I'm not going to lie, a part of me really wanted to. I told Pacey that I would talk with Caleb when I had the chance and could bring myself up to do so. Why couldn't he have just left well enough alone? He knows that I would have said something to him eventually.**

**" That is the only reason?", I ask cautiously as I glance up at Jake quietly. I'm not an idiot, I know Jake's attracted to me. He made it more than clear earlier. If he thinks that he could sweet talk his way into my pants, he has another thing coming. Still maybe I should give him the benefit of the doubt. For all I know Jake could have simply been genuinely concerned for me. Who am I to judge and presume his intentions?**

**Placing an arm around me, Jake steers me down the street," I'm not hitting on you if that's what you're asking."**

**Breathing a sigh of relief, I give Jake a light nudge," Good, if you were I would have had to kick your ass."**

**" I'm scared of you Joey, trust me. I saw the mark you left on Pacey's face.", confides Jake with a laugh and a nudge of his own. Remember how I slapped Pacey across the face before taking off, I chuckle at the thought. It isn't long before I'm grinning from ear to ear. Man did it feel good when my hand made contact with his face. Jake said that I left a mark? Good! I'm glad. I'll leave another one if he so much as tried talking to me!**

**" He deserved it.", I mutter as Jake opens the door to the diner for me. Walking in behind him, I laugh to myself. Pacey really did deserve to be slapped. If he would have only kept his damn mouth shut, none of this would have happened. Caleb wouldn't have over reacted and broken up with me, I wouldn't be hurt and crying and Jake sure as hell wouldn't be doing his best to comfort me.**

**" No arguments here.", agrees Jake without hesitation. Finding us a table, he pulls out a chair for me to sit in. Startled when he does, I eventually take a seat. I'm beginning to like Jake, he agrees with me a lot. Who could ask for a better friend than him right now? Plus, I get free dessert? Jake's a good guy. I don't know many that would check up on me to see if I'm alright. He did though and I'm glad, it is nice to know he isn't an insensitive jerk…even if the other two are.**

******" Thanks Jake, you're good people.", I tease with a smirk and a quick peck of his cheek. This causes him to grin and return the gesture shyly. I honestly don't care right now if Caleb is upset with me. Far as I am concerned he has no reason to be. It isn't as though I have done anything wrong. Pacey and I haven't been together in years, he is apart of my past not my present. If Caleb can't learn to deal with this knowledge than maybe the two of us shouldn't be together. The last thing I want is an insecure man stomping all over my heart. I couldn't handle it when Pacey did all those years ago and it would kill me if I allowed Caleb to do the same. ….**


	8. Late night Discussions

**Description: New Dawson's Creek story that I have been working on. Its based after the series ended, the only character that I own is Caleb and Jake.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except the original story and Caleb/Jake.**

**Authors Note: if this story receives reviews I will update it regularly.**

**Lost love Found:**

**Chapter#8**

**(Pacey's pov)**

**Unable to fall asleep, I kick off my blankets and climb out of bed. Walking out of my room, I pour myself a glass of juice. Turning the television on, I collapse onto the couch. Startled when I hear a groan, I jump up," What the hell? ...Jake? Why are you sleeping on the couch?"**

**" I gave Joey my bed.", mutters Jake before rubbing at his eyes tired. Mention of Joey's name catches my attention and I sit beside him. She's here? Why? Joey left earlier. Did Jake run into her? I know that he took off after her but I didn't think that he would actually catch up with her. Should I take a risk and sneak into Jake's room to see her? Would Joey even want to see me? I already know the answer to this question, no. I sold her out to Caleb; I have it under good authority that Potter hates me right now.**

**" Joey is here?", I question in disbelief. Glancing back at Jake's door, I breathe a heavy sigh. I know going in there isn't an option right now, at least not with Jake up. Maybe when he falls back asleep I could make my way in there. My only hope is that Joey doesn't wake everyone up by screaming and hitting me. That is a very real possibility. The last thing that I need is Caleb waking up and wanting to know what the hell I'm doing. It shouldn't be any of his business now though he made it pretty clear that he'd broken up with Joey.**

**" She was upset so we went for pie. I didn't want Joey driving home so I let her crash on my bed. She's hoping to talk things out with Caleb in the morning.", confides Jake as he sits up in his seat. Slumping my shoulders in defeat, I kick at the ground. Guess that I should have seen that coming. Of course Joey wants to try and work things out with Caleb, why wouldn't she? She's crazy about him and was crushed by the way he reacted when he found out about us. Guess going to see Joey later tonight isn't much of an option for me at this point.**

**"…Is she mad at me?", I inquire hesitantly though I'm positive that I already know the answer to this question. I'm not a complete idiot; obviously Joey is upset with me. She wanted the chance to take Caleb aside and tell Him about our past. I didn't give her much of one though, I told him everything and the guy all but broke up with her. Seeing Potter take off crying the way that she did…that was a new low for me. I felt guilty immediately after. Joey hates me and I honestly can't blame her.**

**Rubbing the sleep from his eyes, Jake sits up in his spot," What do you think Pacey?"**

**Running a tired hand through my hair, I finish my glass of juice;" I screwed up didn't I?"**

**(Jake's pov)**

**" I would say that you did…do you really still love Joey?", I ponder out loud after a minute or so of silence. Part of me already knows the answer to this. Obviously Pacey is still in love with Joey. I saw how he kept glancing over at her while we were out for dinner earlier. Their eyes must have met more than two dozen times. Joey still has some left over feelings for Pacey two. Maybe Caleb picked up on that and that's why he ended thing with her.**

**" I never stopped Jake.", admits Pacey quietly before hanging his head. It is now that I begin to feel sorry for Pacey. Seeing her must have brought back all those feelings that he once had for her. I don't understand why Pacey would have ever let a girl like Joey go. It isn't hard to see she is a real catch. Seeing her with Caleb and happy now…I'll bet anything that Pacey is kicking himself right now.**

**" Then why did you let her go?", I ask with a shake of my head. If Joey was my girlfriend; I would do anything that I could to keep her happy. Letting Joey go wouldn't even be an option for me. Caleb and Pacey are both morons. If he doesn't take her back tomorrow morning, I swear to God that I just might have to kick the crap out of him. That poor girl cried her eyes out over Caleb, she is really into him. He never should have overreacted the way that he did.**

**" Because I'm stupid.", mutters Pacey with a bitter laugh and shake of his head. Well, I can't really argue with him there. Pacey screwed himself over big time when he walkout on Joey. What would have possibly made him want to break up with her the way that he did? I'll have to ask Pacey one day. I couldn't imagine there being any valid reason to ever leave a girl like Joey. She's beautiful and smart, what else could a guy ask for in a girl?**

**Laughing my own agreement, I toss a pillow at Pacey," I would say that you are."**

**Staring at the television, after a minute Pacey asks," Joey wants Caleb back?"**

**(Pacey's pov)**

**" She likes Caleb a lot…but not as much as she loves you.", points out Jake with an encouraging smile. This once again catches my attention. Potter is still in love with me? How the hell would Jake know? Did she say something to him? Does this mean that I might actually have a second chance with Joey? God, how I would love nothing more to hear him say yes right now. Jake had better not be messing with me, I'm fairly certain if he were….I would kill him.**

**" Joey told you that?", I question with a raised eyebrow. As much as I would love for this to be true, somehow I doubt that it is. When Joey stormed off earlier, she was more than livid with me. If anything that girl probably wants to kill me right about now. Opening my mouth might have been the biggest mistake I'd made. Joey slapped me hard across the face and it hurt like hell. My jaw is still sore from it actually.**

**" She didn't have to Pacey, why else would she not want Caleb to know about your past together?", acknowledges Jake with a nod of his head. That is one question that has been bugging me all night. Why would Joey want to keep our past a secret? She had more than once chance to tell Caleb about us tonight. She played it off like we barely knew one another though. Could Jake actually be on to something? Is there a chance that Joey feels the same about me as I do her? God I could only hope so.**

**" Point taken.", I agree in a gruff tone. It might just be me getting my hopes up, but I have to admit, Jake is making a lot of sense right now. If Joey we over me, she would have had no problem telling Caleb that we once dated. Why would it matter if we did if she were over me? It wouldn't. Not wanting to tell him speaks volumes now that Jake pointed it out to me. For all I know Potter could very well still be in love with me. Crap! I can't let her talk to Caleb in the morning, if she does, they'll only wind up getting back together. Then I'll never know what kind of chance I may or may not have stood with her. ….**


	9. Do you Love Me

**Description: New Dawson's Creek story that I have been working on. Its based after the series ended, the only character that I own is Caleb and Jake.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except the original story and Caleb/Jake.**

**Authors Note: if this story receives reviews I will update it regularly.**

**Lost love Found:**

**Chapter#9**

**(Caleb's pov)**

**Staring at the darkened wall, I tense when I feel someone climb in bed beside me and wrap their arms around my waist. Looking over my shoulder, I'm shocked to see none other than Joey by my side,"….Joey?"**

**" Hey Caleb.", greets Joey in a quiet tone before climbing into my arms. I turn my head as she leans up to kiss me and her lips press against my cheek. The hurt look in Joey's eyes is enough to kill me. It isn't going to be that easy though, she lied to me. Joey told me that she and Pacey hardly knew one another and I found out otherwise from him. Not only did Joey used to date Pacey, she along went out with Jack and Dawson. Never once did she mention any of this to me last night and she had more than one opportunity to do so.**

**" What are you doing here?", I ask in a cold tone before turning my back to Joey once more. Her arms wrap around my chest and I feel her face nudge against my back gently. If Joey thinks that I'm just going to accept that she lied to me and forgive her than she has another thing coming. It isn't going to be that damn simple this time, she really betrayed my trust by lying to me. If Joey would have just said something the minute she realized that she knew Pacey, I probably would have understood and been fine with things. The fact that she felt the need to keep her past with him from me, tells me that Joey isn't completely over Pacey.**

**" I never really left, Jake convinced me to stay. ….I don't want to argue Caleb, I miss you.", admits Joey softly as she pulls me to face her once more. She doesn't want to argue? I didn't want to find out from Pacey that the two of you had a past together! I all but scream at Joey silently. Staring down at her as our lips meet gently, I breathe a frustrated sigh. Dammit! I can already feel myself wanting to forgive her, but I refuse to let Joey off the hook this easily. She has a lot of explaining to do before I ever even consider forgiving her.**

**" Do you love me Joey?", I can't help but ask as I look down at her. This causes Joey's eyes to meet mine. Studying her gaze for a minute, there a look in them I'm unable to discern. It is a stupid question, I know. But I still can't help but asking. Joey's only told me once before, but I need to hear her say it now. I'm not an idiot; I saw the glances that Pacey and Joey kept stealing at one another all night. Even before he ousted her to me about their past, I could tell there was more between those than she was letting on.**

**(Joey's pov)**

**" I'm here, am I not Caleb? Isn't it obvious that I do?", I question as I place a hand to his chest gently. Leaning up, I press my lips to his once more and deepen our kiss. His lips respond to mine as well after a minute or so and I smile in relief. It isn't long before he pulls away though and regards me with a frown. Cursing to myself quietly, I lower my gaze from Caleb's. Somehow I knew that things weren't going to be this simple. What does he want from me? Does he want me to apologize for dating three of his best friends in high school? Because I'm sorry but that isn't going to happen, I have nothing to be sorry for. My relationships with Pacey, Dawson and Jack were all over four years ago. That is way before he ever met any of them, for Christ sake Jack is gay now! What does he possibly have to be threatened by? Dawson is engaged and there's nothing between Pacey and I anymore. There hasn't been for years.**

**"….Are you still in love with Pacey?", inquires Caleb in a hushed tone. His question causes me to look up at him hesitantly and I freeze. What the hell kind of a question is that? Caleb wants to know if I still love Pacey? I'm not answering that! Why should it even matter? The two of us haven't been together in years, hell I have hardly even seen or spoken to him since our break up at prom.**

**Not really wanting our even knowing how to answer Caleb's question, I instead respond," Pacey hurt me, he is in my past Caleb. You're the one that I want to be with, not him."**

**Disappointed with my response, Caleb turns his back to me once more," Jo, I think that it's best you sleep elsewhere tonight."**

**" You're kicking me out of your room?", I exclaim with disbelief. Sitting up beside Caleb, I blink away tears. Is he being serious right now? Does Caleb really want me to leave? What the hell is his problem right now? Caleb is acting like a real jerk. I don't know what his problem his, but I'm getting pretty sick of his attitude. God, he is starting to sound exactly like Pacey did all those years ago! It isn't my fault that he is threatened by him. If Caleb can't get over his damn insecurities of Pacey, I'm not sure that I want to be with him then.**

**(Caleb's pov)**

**" Yes, I am.", I acknowledge in an agitated manner. I'm not about to roll over and dismiss the fact that Joey lied to me. The fact she couldn't answer a simple question about whether or not she still loves Pacey or not tells me that she isn't over him. If Joey were, she would have answered me without hesitation and she did. Why should I listen to or believe anything that she has to say? I don't want Joey in the same bed as me; I can't even look at her right now.**

**" But…but Caleb….", calls Joey quietly before looking up at me. Noticing the disbelief and hurt that lies in her eyes I shake my head in frustration. It isn't going to work this time. Joey isn't going to guilt trip me into apologizing to her. I'm not wrong right now! She lied to me about how she knew Pacey. To make things even worse, Joey couldn't even look me in the eyes when I asked if she was still in love with him.**

**" Joey, please. Just go….now." I half plead half snap at her with a frown. Much as it is killing me to see the hurt and tears welling up in Joey's eyes right now, I'm determined not to back down. Watching silently as Joey climbs out of bed and makes her way towards the door, I breathe a sigh as I become frustrated with myself. Part of me wants her to stay, but I don't stop her from leaving. Joey couldn't give me a straight answer about whether or not she still loved Pacey. What honestly makes her think that I would want to sleep in the same with her after all this? I might have just made Joey cry, but right now I really don't care. How is it my fault that she couldn't have just been honest with me to begin with?**

**…**

**(Pacey's pov)**

**Listening as Joey quietly walks from Caleb's back to Jake's empty room, I breathe a sigh of relief. Waiting until I'm certain Joey is asleep once more; I enter Jake's room silently. Carefully lying down beside Joey, I place my arms around her waist gently. Smiling with content when she nuzzles in close to me, I kiss Joey's forehead softly. Watching her sleep for an hour or so, I eventually close my eyes and drift off myself. **


	10. What the Hell, We broke up

**Description: New Dawson's Creek story that I have been working on. Its based after the series ended, the only character that I own is Caleb and Jake.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except the original story and Caleb/Jake.**

**Authors Note: if this story receives reviews I will update it regularly.**

**Lost love Found:**

**Chapter#10**

**(Pacey's continued pov; next morning)**

**" I guess you're not mad at me anymore Caleb? I told you last night, you're who I want to be with not Pacey. ….I love you.", mumbles joey in a sleepy voice when she feels my arms tighten around her gently. Ouch, her words really cut me deep. She thinks that I'm Caleb right now? I can't win can I? First Joey won't acknowledge that she knows me and now she doesn't even realize it is me who's holding her? Did Potter honestly forget what it felt like to wake up in my arms?**

**" That isn't something a guy wants to wake up to.", I mutter in a gruff tone. Tensing up at the sound of my voice, I watch as Joey glancing up at me. To my relief there isn't anger or hatred in her eyes like I thought there would be. Is it possible that Potter isn't mad at me? God I hope so, I feel like a complete jerk for the way I treated her last night. When Joey took off crying, it damn near broke my heart. Once again I had managed to cause her pain.**

**" Pacey?...What the hell.", exclaims Joey with a frown and a sigh. She doesn't look too thrilled to see me but at least Joey hasn't asked me to leave. That has to be a good sign, right? If she didn't want me in here, Joey would have kicked me out of bed and asked me to get the hell out. As of yet she hasn't done this. I can only hope that Joey will let me stay near her, the last thing I want is to leave.**

**" You don't love me?", I can't help but ask in a quiet voice. Staring down into Joey's eyes, I search for just about any sign that she could be lying. She has to be right? Then again, I did shatter her heart when we broke up all those years ago. There was a point when whenever Joey was out with one of the gang and I showed up, she would think of just about any excuse to leave. She has a talent for avoiding those she wants nothing to do with that much is for sure.**

**Turning around in my arms, Joey looks up at me," Why are you in here?"**

** Holding Joey close, I rest my chin on her shoulder," I miss having you in my arms."**

**" Then you should have never let me go Pacey.", responds Joey softly. There is a look in her eyes that I can't decipher. Breathing a heavy sigh, I close my eyes as Joey's hand touches my bare chest. I miss the feel of her hands on me. This girl knows how to drive my insane without even trying. Joey always has, it is one of the things I love and hate about her. All I want to do is lean down and kiss Joey senseless. I'm not sure if she wants me to though.**

**" I regret it every day Jo.", I admit without hesitation. This is the truth too. I should have never let Joey get away. Not waking up beside her all these years has slowly taken its toll on me. My damn insecurities over Dawson are what got me into this mess all those years ago. At one point I had actually convinced myself that it was merely a matter of time before Joey broke up with me and took him back. The thought of this had driven me beyond jealousy and resentment of Dawson.**

**"…Caleb broke up with me.", confesses Joey after a minute or so of silence. There isn't hurt or resentment in her voice at all as she tells me this. I'm unsure what to think. Does she want to be with him still? Joey isn't even so much as crying a single tear. Maybe she got all of her tears out last night? What does this new information mean for me? Could I possibly have another chance with Joey or does she want nothing more to do with me?**

**" Are you upset Jo?", I inquire with a look of concern. This causes Joey to look up at me with tired eyes. Nudging her cheek against my chest, I smile when she presses her lips to my skin in a light peck. God Joey is making it difficult for me not to just kiss her senseless. Does she even know what she is doing to me right now? I want to make my move but I'm afraid of how she will react.**

**Lying back in my arms, Joey grasps hold of my hand,"….No, I kind of expected him to."**

**Taking a risk, I lean down to kiss Joey," I love you Potter."**

**" Why did you have to hurt me then?", inquires Joey in an inaudible whisper. Her lips meet mine once more and I pull Joey as close to me as I can. Wow, I did not expect her to kiss me back. If anything I was certain that Joey would have slapped me across the face once more. I'm glad that she didn't, her slaps hurt like hell. My cheek stung for nearly two hours, but to be fair I deserved to be in pain. I can't exactly blame Joey for hitting me the way that she did.**

**" I let my damn insecurities get the best of me Joey.", I confess before nudging my face into the crook of her neck. In turn Joey leans up to kiss me again and I can't help but grin. I'm not exactly sure what this means and right now I don't even care. Joey is kissing me and in my arms, that is all that matters. I never thought that I would ever have her in my arms again. This almost feels like the old days, the only difference is that Potter and I aren't together anymore.**

**"….All I ever wanted was you Pacey, why couldn't you have seen that?", questions Joey with a sad look in her eyes. Watching as a single tear rolls down her cheek, I swipe it away with my finger. Joey is the only one I ever wanted too. Had I known that she felt this way about the two of us I never would have let her go. Does Joey miss me the way that I do her? Is there any chance that she would take me back? God I hope that there is. I only want to be with Joey and no one else.**

**" I let my uncertainties about Dawson get the best of me. I was an idiot Joey, could you ever give me another shot? ….I need you Jo, please.", I all but plead with her. My lips meet Joey's once more. I kiss her with all that I have; every single word that I've ever left unsaid is poured into this kiss. To my surprise and relief, she responds just as eagerly. Wrapping Joey tightly in my arms, I nudge my nose against hers. I never want to let her go again. If it were up to me, I never would either. Having Joey in my arms right now is the best feeling in the world. ….**


	11. I love you, What about Caleb?

**Description: New Dawson's Creek story that I have been working on. Its based after the series ended, the only character that I own is Caleb and Jake.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except the original story and Caleb/Jake.**

**Authors Note: if this story receives reviews I will update it regularly.**

**Lost love Found:**

**Chapter#11**

**(Joey's pov)**

**" I don't know if I can Pacey.", I confide in a soft tone before glancing away from Pacey's eye. In them lies hurt, rejection, and heartbreak. I know this because the look he is giving me is the same one I gave Pacey when he broke up with me at Prom all those years ago. Much as I might want to tell him yes, I'm just as afraid to. Do I really want to risk getting hurt by Pacey twice? It is bad enough that I'm all but reliving our breakup all over again thanks to Caleb. I couldn't take it if I allowed myself to give Pacey my heart once more only to have him hand it back to me. If he did….I would be completely crushed.**

**" Joey….please. I love you.", he pleads with me before grasping my hands in his. Staring up at Pacey when he pulls me close to me, I can feel my heart begin to race. Suddenly it is as though I have forgotten how to breathe. God, why does Pacey still have this much of an effect on me? After all the year we have spent apart and how badly he hurt me…one would think that I would be completely over him by now. Being here in his arms though, having Pacey this close to me…it is more that obvious that I'm not. What the hell am I supposed to do? Pacey has me right where he wants me and he knows it. I'm backed into a corner and helpless against that damn look in his eyes!**

**" I love you too Pace, but how do I know that you won't just break my heart all over again? I wouldn't be able to handle it if you did, I've been through enough already.", I confess as my eyes meet his once more with a look of uncertainty and exhaustion. Pacey wastes no time in hugging me all the more near to him. Though I know that it shouldn't, this seems to comfort me. I have always felt safe in Pacey's arms, like nothing in the world could ever hurt me. Much as I don't want it to, I can feel all those old feeling that I once felt for Pacey slowly come racing back like a distant memory. Visions and reminders of how happy we once were are making it damned near impossible for me to not just give in and take him back.**

**Touching a hand to my cheek, Pacey swipes my tears away," Jo, I only want to be with you."**

**Startled when Pacey's lips meet mine, I wrap my arms around his neck," Mmm….wait, Pacey. What about Caleb?", I question before hesitantly removing my lips from his. This is wrong, how can I take Pacey barely a few hours after Caleb broke up with me? I would only succeed in putting myself right in the middle of their friendship. How do I get myself into these situations? No matter what I do, I'm the bad guy. If I tell Pacey that I want to attempt to work things out with Caleb, he ends up hurt. If I give Pacey a second chance, Caleb is the one with a shattered heart. …I hate my life sometimes.**

**(Pacey's pov)**

**" He broke up with you Potter, it is his lose.", I state without any hesitation. Caleb might be a close friend of mine, but I'll be damned if I am going to let him stand in the way of Joey and I getting back together. He broke up with her; it wasn't the other way around. It isn't as though Potter left him to be with me, if she were to take me back. She has nothing to feel guilty about. If by some miracle Joey agrees to give me a second chance, and Caleb has a problem with this? He can take it up with me then and leave her out of it.**

**" He is your roommate though Witter.", points out Joey as she foils my attempt to kiss her. God, this woman is going to kill me! Why does Joey always insist on over thinking things? I'm not an idiot. I know that Caleb is my roommate; he's come to be one of my best friends over the last year and a half as well. How is it my fault if he is too stupid to see how beautiful Joey truly is? Any man would be lucky to call her his girl. If Caleb is too stubborn and blinded by his own damn insecurities to see this, how is that my fault? I was him once; I let my uncertainties about Joey and her relationship she'd had with Dawson get the best of me. I gave up on Joey before she had the chance to realize she was too good for me and deserved better. Maybe if I hadn't she would have found a way to reassure me once and for all that she wasn't going anywhere.**

**" If he has a problem, he can move out. My name is on the lease along with Jake's.", I mutter in a gruff tone. Caleb isn't a real concern to me right now. All I care about is Joey, if he has and issue, Caleb can take it up with me. I'll set him straight without ever thinking twice. Joey was mine long he was ever in the picture. Caleb made this mistake of letting her go this time, not me. He can live with the consequences, or leave. Caleb is my friend and always will be, but I want Joey back and I don't give a damn if he has a problem with this knowledge.**

**" It isn't going to be that easy Pacey.", mumbles Joey between kisses. Her words cut me like a knife and bring my once roaming hands to an abrupt halt on her thighs. Breathing heavily, I lower my head as her and touches my chest and stops me from going any further. I should have known better than to think that it would be. Guess I let myself get more than a little carried away. One look down at Joey and I begin to curse at myself silently. It has been so long since I'd last touched her like this. Not being able to do so all these years has been killing me.**

**Groaning in defeat when Joey pushes me off her gently, I place a pillow over my lap,"…should have known that it wouldn't be. I don't mind, you're worth the wait Joey."**

**Pulling her hair back into a pony tail, Joey sits up in bed," You're going to have to prove that you can trust me Pacey before I take you back. Even then we still have a lot to work out between us.", acknowledges Joey before climbing out of Jake's bed. Joey's words come as a surprise and great relief to me. Is this her way of saying that she'll take me back? Damn, what did I do to deserve another chance with Josephine Potter? If all she wants is for me to show that I can trust her that is a challenge that I gladly accept.**

**" I'll do whatever it takes Jo.", I promise before wrapping her in my arms. Looking down at her, I know this is one promise I won't ever break. More than anything in the world I want to make her happy. I'll be damned if I'm going to screw things up between the two of us this time. There is no one standing between us this time. Joey might have been Caleb's girl for a while, but she isn't anymore. I'm not about to let her go, not this time. I'm making a promise to myself to reassure Potter of this every chance that I get. All I want is to wake up next her each morning for the rest of my life.**

**" Guess I'll call you tonight?", inquires Joey much to my disappointment. She's leaving? That is the last thing that I want. Joey all but told me she is willing to give me another shot, I don't want her to go. Pressing my lips against hers, I inhale her scent. Joey is driving me insane right now, I miss everything about her. If I had it my way, she would never leave my side again. Where could she possibly have to be right now?**

**" You're leaving?", I ask, my voice filled with sadness. Doesn't Joey know what she is doing to me right now? She can't go, I don't want her to. Whatever plans she has, wherever Joey has to be….couldn't she just say to hell with it and stay here with me? What could be more important than staying right here in my arms where she belongs?**

**" I'm late for breakfast with Jen. Pace. I. Really. Have. To. Go.", mumble Joey between kisses as a smile makes its way across her lips. She's going to breakfast? Hell, couldn't I just go with her? It isn't as though I have anything else better to do. Damn, food actually sounds amazing right now. What would be so wrong if I were to go with Joey? It has been a while since I last saw Jen, and it isn't as though I'm not hungry too. Is Joey worried that Jen might get the wrong impression if we show up together? If that's the case than why, Joey just told me she's willing to give me another chance. Why should Jen or anyone else for that fact knowing matter? ….**


	12. Can't believe You

_**Description: New Dawson's Creek story that I have been working on. Its based after the series ended, the only character that I own is Caleb and Jake.**_

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing except the original story and Caleb/Jake.**_

_**Authors Note: if this story receives reviews I will update it regularly.**_

_**Lost love Found:**_

_**Chapter#12**_

_**(Joey's pov)**_

**" I'll come, I'm hungry.", chimes in Pacey all but inviting himself. Whoa, he's coming out to breakfast with Jen and I now? Dawson and Jack are going to be there as well. Perfect. This is just my luck! When we walk in together, they're all going to think that we're back with one another when we're not. ….Not just yet we aren't at least. What the hell am I supposed to do? It isn't as though I could ask Pacey not to come, he would only take it the wrong way. Guess I was kind of hoping to take things one step at a time with Pacey, look how well that's going.**

**" I'm driving.", I reluctantly agree with a smile and a kiss to Pacey's cheek. So what if he comes, if anything we're still friends. Sure Pacey and I haven't really talked all that much in recent years, but that's not to say we aren't still friends. To be honest, the only real reason I'm worried is because of Jen. Once she sees Pacey and I walk in together, she's going to start in with the prying questions. I swear that girl's never learned to simply leave well enough alone. Hell, I have lost track of all the times she has attempted to jump start a conversation either about Pacey or between the two of us. Jen can be very persistent and meddlesome when she wants to be.**

**" In other words we're going to stall out the entire way?", teases Pacey with a playful smirk before stealing a kiss from me. Frowning to myself, I glance up at him with a scowl. Pacey had better watch it, he's about to get kicked in the shin. I am not that bad at shifting gears. Fine, so maybe it took me a while to get the hang of it. Look who my teachers were though, Dawson and Pacey. It is a wonder that I learned to drive at all with all of their complaints.**

**" I'll have you know that my shifting gears while driving has improved since high school Witter.", I joke with a light shove and roll of my eyes. It took me a while, but I got the hang of driving stick. Now when I drive, if I'm lucky I don't stall out and even if I do it is only once or twice. That is an improvement on my part compared to when I first started driving. God, I still remember that first drive to see Pacey on his boat when we came back from sailing to the Florida Keys the summer before our senior year. I stalled out so many times; I swore that I was never going to drive stick again.**

**Following me from Jake's room, Pacey places a hand on my waist," Great so we'll only stall twice hopefully."**

**Giving Pacey a light slap on the chest, I take hold of his hand," If we're lucky."**

_**….(Caleb's pov)**_

**" Joey.", I acknowledge in a cold gruff tone as her and Pacey emerge from Jake's room. She didn't even waste a second did she? Joey and I get into one fight and she races back to Pacey? I can't believe her! Last night Joey told me that she loved me, that she wanted to be with me. Granted, yes I asked her to leave. At the time, I was upset and angry. It didn't mean that I stopped caring about her though. How could she just walk out here with Pacey and act as though everything is alright? Furthermore how could he just move right in on Joey like this? Pacey is supposed to be my friend!**

**"…Caleb.", answers Joey in a quiet voice, her eyes cast downward the entire time. I watch as she drops Pacey's hand from her own. Staring at the both of them in disbelief, my blood boils at the sight of his hand resting on Joey's waist. I want nothing more than to punch Pacey in the face right now, but I know it won't change anything. Joey would only grow to hate me if I did. Had I known that asking her to leave last night would result in this? …I never would have let Joey go. This is my fault; I pushed her towards Pacey because I couldn't handle the fact that they had a past together. Joey told me that she loved me, why couldn't I have believed her?**

**" I can't believe you Joey.", are the only words I'm able to muster up at this point. Joey just gave up on me that easily? Was I not even worth fighting for? If Joey loved me as much as claimed, she would be trying to work things out with me. Instead, she's holding hands with Pacey. ….God I hate him so much right now. He wanted to break Joey and I up. Pacey was never over here, he said so himself the other night. He unintentionally picked a fight between Joey and I, and stupid me just let him. Now Pacey has her and I'm left with a shattered heart. **

**" You're the one who broke up with me.", reminds Joey with an arched eye brow. What did she expect? I had just found out that the girl I was slowly falling in love with had not only dated one of my close friend, but three. How did Joey honestly expect me to react? Should I have been a little more understanding, yes. But to be fair, when I asked Joey to leave last night it was because I had needed some time to clear my head and think things through. It wasn't because I didn't love her anymore! How can she not feel the least bit guilty? Last night I asked her if she still loved Pacey, she couldn't even give me a straight answer. Joey told me that he had hurt her and Pacey was in her past…she told me that I was the one she wanted to be with, not him. Was that a lie? What could have happened between then and now to make Joey just toss me aside the way that she did?**

**Tossing the rose I'd bought Joey aside, I look at her with reservation shining in my eyes," So you take Pacey back?"**

**Unable to meet my gaze, Joey averts her eyes toward the ground,"….We're talking out our differences."**

**(Pacey's pov)**

**" Whatever.", mutters Caleb with a shake of his head and frustrated sigh. I almost feel bad for the guy. He knew how I felt about Joey. I made that more than clear to him last night. She has nothing to be ashamed of or feel guilty about. Caleb walked away from Joey; it wasn't the other way around. She went to him last night and like some kind of an idiot he turned Joey away. Did he honestly think that I was going to give her a chance to try and work things out with him? Caleb should have never asked Joey to go last night. That was the worst mistake that could have ever made, especially knowing that I admitted to wanting her back.**

**" Come on Jo. Jen is waiting for us.", I break in after a minute of silence. I make a point of placing my hands around her waist gently. This action doesn't go unnoticed by Caleb as he regards me with a scowl. He can give me all the dirty looks that he wanted. I'm not going to apologize for taking a chance and making my move on Joey. I shouldn't have to, she was mine long before Caleb ever set eyes on her. If I want to pursue Potter, I'm going to and there isn't a damn thing that he can do to stop me.**

**" Goodbye Caleb, I'll see you around.", mutters Joey softly. Her eyes meet his briefly before glancing down at the ground. This can't be easy for Joey right now. Once again she's caught in the middle of two friends. It isn't hard to see how remorseful she feels right now. Joey has no reason to though; she hasn't done anything wrong here. Caleb is the one who turned her away; it wasn't the other way around. He let his doubts about the two of them and insecurities about me get in between Joey and him. I made that same mistake years ago and had been kicking myself ever since. The way I see it, it is Caleb's turn to live with the consequences of letting Joey slip through his fingers.**

**" Don't bother.", dismisses Caleb in a gruff manner. The look on Joey's face at the harshness of his words is killing me right now. Why does he insist on being such a prick to her right now? It isn't Joey's fault that Caleb screwed things up. If he is going to be upset with anyone it should be himself. All Caleb had to do was except that Joey and I had history with one another. He wasn't able to do that though. I'll be damned if I'm going to stand around and allow Caleb to treat Joey so bitterly. If he has a problem, he can take it up with me and leave Potter out of it. It isn't as though she went running back to me. I was the one who went into Jake's room and plead with her for another chance last night. I'm the one Caleb should be heated with, not Joey. ….**


	13. Nothing to Talk about

**Description: New Dawson's Creek story that I have been working on. Its based after the series ended, the only character that I own is Caleb and Jake.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except the original story and Caleb/Jake.**

**Authors Note: if this story receives reviews I will update it regularly.**

**Lost love Found:**

**Chapter#13 **

**(Jake's pov)**

**" You want to talk about it Caleb?", I ask after about a half hour of tension filled silence. If Joey left with Pacey, I'm guessing that her talk with Caleb last night didn't end too well. This guy is a real moron; Joey wanted to work things out with him. Hell, I convinced her to stay the night so she could do exactly that! What the hell was Caleb thinking when he pushed Joey away? If he honestly thought waiting until the morning to hash things out with Joey was a good idea, than the man is an idiot. Pacey all but made it known that he still had feelings for Joey, for Christ sake he basically admitted to wanting her back. Caleb might not have wanted to see Joey last night, but it was a mistake on his part not letting her at least stay in his room.**

**" There is nothing to talk about.", remarks Caleb in an icy tone. Is he being serious right now? There is nothing to talk about? You just saw Joey on another guys arm! To make things worse, you're the reason! If Caleb would have just listened to what Joey had to say, none of this would have happened. I get it; he's upset that he had to find out from Pacey that the two of them had history together. For Joey's part though, the guy never even gave her a chance to say anything. Pacey all but shoved the girl onto the train tracks when he opened his damn mouth. Joey looked as though she had wanted to kill him last night. Wonder what could have changed from the time she'd slapped Pacey and run off and this morning. Whatever it was, one thing is for sure, Caleb is a freaking dumbass.**

**" Why did you break up with her?", I inquire before I have the chance to stop myself. It is a stupid question, I know. But it is one that I couldn't help but ask. Caleb is angry that Joey didn't tell him how she knew Pacey right away….or about Dawson and Jack for that matter. But that is no reason to end things with her. I'm sure more than anything Joey just wanted to wait until they were alone so she could sit Caleb down and tell him herself. Unfortunately thanks to Pacey, she never got that chance.**

**" Joey has dated three of my friends Jake.", states Caleb with an agitated sigh. That's it? That is his only reasons for letting a girl as beautiful as Joey go. How dumb could one guy be? Sure, if it were me, I would have been upset also. But never in a million years would I make the mistake of letting Joey slip through my fingers. How could Caleb let a girl like her go that he claims to love? Did he honestly think Joey was going to beg and plead with him? Why the hell would she? The poor girl never did anything wrong to begin with!**

**Cracking open a beer, I hand one to Caleb," That was in high school Caleb."**

**(Caleb's pov)**

**Taking a gulp from my beer, I breathe a frustrated sigh," Last night when Joey came to see me, I asked her if she still loved Pacey. She couldn't even answer me Jake."**

**" Well, it looks like you just drove her back into Pacey's arms.", points out Jake with a shake of his head. Gee, I wonder what could have possibly given him that idea. What it the fact that Jake just saw Joey take off to who knows where with Pacey? I knew it was a mistake telling Joey to leave last night even as I said it. Yet I still did absolutely nothing to make her stay. I should have gone after her, why the hell didn't I? Pacey sure as hell did! He wasted no time picking up the pieces of my mess.**

**" I didn't even really break up with Joey, I just told her to leave my room.", I clarify as if this even makes a difference. Maybe if I had made this clear to Joey right now, she wouldn't be out with Pacey right now but curled up in bed with me. What am I supposed to do if those two work things out? When I asked Joey to go last night, I never dreamed that I would wake up in the morning to find her with Pacey. Had I only told her that I just needed time to think, he would have understood. It is my fault Joey thought I had broken up with her; I gave her no reason to think otherwise.**

**" You should talk to her before it's too late.", advises Jake as he leans forward in his seat. Talk to Joey before it is too late? Uh, hello…she just took off with Pacey. I'm fairly certain that I am already too late. He really wasted no time in consoling Joey. Here I was stupid enough to give Pacey the damn opportunity to do just that. Now Joey is second guessing her feelings for him while I lay tossed aside like yesterdays trash.**

**" Considering that Joey left with Pacey, it probably already is.", I mutter in response before placing my head in my hands. Why the hell couldn't I have just listened to what Joey wanted to say? Last night she told me that she loved me, but I was too stubborn to believe her. I let my damn pride and uncertainties get the best of me, I pushed Joey away. That is the worst mistake I could have ever made. Now I'm stuck her with a broken heart while Pacey is slowly taking my place.**

**Sitting back in his seat Jake turns on the television," You're an idiot Caleb."**

**Standing from my chair, I grab my keys,"…Whatever."**

**" Where are you going?", I hear Jake call after me as I head for the front door. My hand is already on the knob before he's out of his seat to stop me. Not that he would be able to either way. I am not about to sit around and have Jake remind of what a jackass I am for letting Joey go. That is the last thing that I need right now. Just because I lost her doesn't mean I need anyone rubbing it in my face. I'm going out, I don't know where the hell I'm going but I sure as hell am not staying here. If Joey wants to be with Pacey than obviously she didn't love me that much for her to have given up on me so easily. **

**" Out, what does it look like. I'll be back later Jake.", I call over my shoulder. Pausing to pull on my shoes, I tie them hastily and grab my coat. The last thing I want is to be here those two get back. It is killing me to see Joey with Pacey, even if they aren't together just yet. The thought of her with another man is enough to make me want to drink. Thankfully, that is exactly what I am going to do. It might not be noon just yet, but dammit I don't care! I just lost the best thing that I ever had, if that isn't reason enough to drown my sorrows in a pint of beer than I don't know what is.**

**" Don't go doing anything stupid Caleb!", hollers Jake before I slam the door behind me. What the hell is that supposed to mean? Does he really think that I would go out and pick a fight with Pacey? That would be a dumb move on my part. If I clocked him in the jaw it would only cause Joey to resent me and bring the two of them all the more closer. I'm not about to let that happen. I'm not sure how I'm going to patch things up with Joey or if it's even possible at this point, but I know an argument isn't the answer. Right now what I need is some time to think, if a few pints of beer makes this process easier than to the bar I'll go. …..**


	14. Surprise breakfast Guest

**Description: New Dawson's Creek story that I have been working on. Its based after the series ended, the only character that I own is Caleb and Jake.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except the original story and Caleb/Jake.**

**Authors Note: if this story receives reviews I will update it regularly.**

**Lost love Found:**

**Chapter#14**

**(Dawson's pov)**

**" Hey Joey, what took you so….Pacey.", gasps Jen in a shocked manner. Looking up from my menu to see Joey walk in with Pacey beside her, whoa I was not expecting to see him with Joey by his side. Jen never mentioned that she was anything to me or Jack. By the look on Jen's face, I'm guessing that she had no idea. Where did Joey run into Pacey? I wasn't even aware those two were on speaking terms. Last I remember, whenever he showed up Joey would make up just about any excuse to take off. Have things changed? Are those two finally on speaking terms again? Furthermore why is Pacey's hand on Joey's waist? Is there something between the two of them again?**

**" Hey Lindley, Dawson…Jack.", greets Pacey with a smile and a hug. Returning the gesture, I glance between the two of them. I can't get over the two of them in the same room together and Joey not bolting for the door. It isn't that I'm jealous, those days of my and Pacey's rivalry are over. I'm engage and happy. I just never thought things would ever be the same between those two after the way Pacey tore out Joey's heart in front of everyone at prom. Maybe they both decided that it was time to leave the past in the past, patch things up and become friends again. If this is the case then good for them, it is no secret that it hurt Pacey whenever Joey took off at the sight of him.**

**" This is a pleasant surprise.", beams Jack with a growing smirk. I can't help but nod my head in agreement. It is great that we can all finally hangout as a group again. It has been far too long since we have. Usually if Pacey is around, Joey isn't. I still can't help but wonder if there is something between those two again. Pacey's hand hasn't let go of Joey's since they arrived. Maybe they got back together but didn't want to say anything about it to Jen over the phone.**

**" Where is Jake? I called him twice Pace.", I question in an effort to break the awkward silence. Joey's head shoots up at mention of Jake's name. I watch as her eyes quickly glance around turn downward. What was that about? Joey doesn't know Jake…well at least from what I can tell. Still, why would she react the way she just did? It is almost as though Joey is nervous at the thought of Jake making an appearance at breakfast this morning. Alright, I'm confused hear. First Joey and Pacey show up together and now she nearly jumps out of her shoes at mention of Jake's name. Am I missing something here?**

**Grasping hold of Pacey's hand, Joey bites down on her bottom lip," Is he coming?"**

**With a shrug of my shoulders, I take a drink from my coffee," He never answered. …How do you know Jake?"**

**(Jack's pov)**

**" I met him last night, Caleb and I were dating.", declares Joey in a quiet voice. Shaking my head in bewilderment, I arch an eye brow in Joey's direction. Did I just hear her right? Did Joey just say that she's dating Caleb? Since when?! How come nobody ever tells me anything anymore? Judging by the expression on Dawson's face, he must not have known about this either. This explains how Pacey and Joey ran into one another; it doesn't make clear why Caleb isn't here though. If those two are a couple, shouldn't he be here with Joey? Why the hell does Pacey have his arm wrapped around Joey's waist like that? Something is definitely going on but I have absolutely no idea what.**

**" You're dating Caleb?!", I exclaim perhaps a little too loudly. Watching as Joey's face turns three different shades of red, I let out a slight chuckle as she glares over at me. Guess I should have kept that little observation to myself. Still, when the hell did this all happen? I have known Caleb for nearly a year and a half, he never once mentioned Joey. Then again, this could have to do with the fact that he had no idea that I knew her. Have those two been an item for long? God, it is times like these that I wish I were more in the loop with things.**

**" She was until he broke with her.", informs Pacey before taking a seat beside Joey. Hold on, I just found out that Joey was seeing Caleb. Now Pacey is telling me that they're broken up? Man I'm so lost right now. Why the hell would Caleb ever want to break up with Joey? Hell, why would any guy with eyes want to for that matter. Is he some kind of an idiot or something? Joey is beautiful! Caleb could only be so lucky to find a girl like her.**

**" What, did he find out that you two used to date?", jokes Dawson as the two of us share a laugh. We quickly cease our heckling when Joey regards us with a stare that could kill. Damn, clearly someone isn't in the playful mood. This makes me wonder is perhaps Dawson could be onto something. What if he hit the nail on the head? What if Caleb somehow found out that Joey and Pacey used to be an item and didn't take the news too well? This would explain why Witter is here and he isn't. How would he have possibly found out though, unless one of them said something?**

**Smirking in realization when Joey lowers her gaze, Jen bursts out in laughter," Oh my God, he did!"**

**Regarding Jen with and irritated scowl, Joey snatches a few pieces of bacon from her plate," Shut up Lindley."**

**(Jen's pov)**

**" Are you and Pacey back together?", inquires Dawson as he asks the one thing that is on all of our minds. This is precisely what I would like to know. From last I checked, those two weren't even speaking to one another. If Caleb broke up with Joey, it had to be for a reason. Did something happen between Joey and Pacey? I can't imagine this Caleb guy ending things with her over the fact that she used to date Pacey years ago. Then again, I have never actually met him so I could be wrong.**

**" Not currently.", answers Joey before sneaking a peek over at Pacey. Not currently? What is that supposed to mean? Were they at one point? No, they couldn't have been. …Unless Joey was seeing Pacey behind Caleb's back and he found out. No, no that can't be what she meant. I know Joey way better than to assume something like that of her. She would never do something so hurtful. Is it possible that Caleb broke up with Joey because he thought there was still something between her and Pacey? This possibility seems to make a lot more sense.**

**" I want to be." Professes Pacey just above a whisper, this knowledge doesn't exactly surprise me. Since he broke things off with Joey four years ago, Pacey hasn't ever really been the same. Much as their breakup took a toll on Joey, it tore Pacey up even more. He hasn't really dated much since. Don't get me wrong, Pacey has had a few girlfriends since Joey. None of them ever really lasted all too long though. He certainly didn't love any of them…or well, not as much as he loved Joey that is. There have been numerous occasions where I have tried to get the ball rolling and nudge Joey and Pacey back together. They were all unsuccessful to say the least. Those two were just way too stubborn to stay in the same room with one another long enough to spark a conversation between them. After a while I kind of just gave up. Guess, they found their way back to one another on their own. To think that all it took was a little time and a chance run-in.**

**" Learn to trust me and we'll talk.", states Joey with a sad smile before giving Pacey's hand a light squeeze. Good for her. She could have taken Pacey back no questions asked but Joey is sticking to her guns and making him prove he's worth a second chance. After four years of taking off at the mere mention of his name, he should be so fortunate. Of all the years I have known Joey, I had never seen her as upset than the night Pacey broke things off with her in front of everyone at our senior prom. The poor girl took off crying, another thing I had never seen Joey do until then. If Pacey is serious about wanting to work things out with her, he is going to have to be patient and learn to take Joey's word. She never wanted to breakup with him in the first place. To the best of Joey's understanding things between her and Pacey at the time couldn't have been better. Apparently he left a lot of feelings and insecurities about their future as a couple unvoiced for a long while. …..**


	15. Way to make Things awkward

**Description: New Dawson's Creek story that I have been working on. Its based after the series ended, the only character that I own is Caleb and Jake.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except the original story and Caleb/Jake.**

**Authors Note: if this story receives reviews I will update it regularly.**

**Lost love Found:**

**Chapter#15**

**(Pacey's pov)**

**" Are the two of you working out your differences?", pries Jen unable to help herself. To be honest I'm not sure what Potter and I are doing. It hasn't really been discussed. Far as I know, she doesn't hate or want to kill me. In my eyes that is considered progress. Would I like for Joey and I to settle our discrepancies? Yes, I can honestly say that I would. I'm not some kind of a fool though, I know Joey isn't about to just take me back and act as though nothing happened between us all those years ago. If Potter and I have any chance of working this time around, we're going to have to take things however slow she wants to take them.**

**" So long as Pacey doesn't screw up we're going to try at least.", allows Joey before taking a bite from her eggs. Ouch, this girl really knows how to go for the jugular. Guess that I kind of deserved that one. I am the reason her and I aren't together currently to begin with. If I had only been able to get over my uncertainties about Joey leaving me for Dawson or wishing she would have chosen differently. Sometimes I kick myself at how much of a jackass I was to Joey that night. It is a wonder it has taken four years for her to finally speak to me.**

**" I always hoped that the two of you would.", confesses Jen with a warm smile. This wasn't exactly news to Joey and I. There had been numerous times over the last four years that Jen has tried to nudge the two of us back together. Unfortunately for her, she must have forgotten just how stubborn Potter and I could be. Every time Jen would try to get the conversational balls rolling between the two of us, if Joey didn't make an excuse to high tail it than I would.**

**" The last thing I want to do is lose you again Joe.", I comfort with a light hug and a kiss to Joey's cheek. This seems to work as I can feel her relax to my touch once more. If Joey actually does wind up taking me back…I'm never going to let her go again. I spent four years regretting a stupid rash un-thought out decision I made out of frustration. I'll be damned if I'm going to make that same mistake twice.**

**Moving to sit in my arms, Joey glances up at me quietly," Pace, I was never going anywhere when you broke up with me four years ago in the first place."**

**Pulling Joey close to me, I whisper into her ear," I'm sorry I ever hurt you Potter."**

**(Joey's pov)**

**"….I know you are Pacey.", I mumble with an exhausted smirk. All this talk about our past is really getting to me. It is starting to bring up a lot of unhealed wounds and emotions that I have yet to deal with. I'm not sure what I am doing with Pacey right now. After the way he blew my cover and all but broke Caleb and I up the other night, one would think that I'd hate him. But for whatever reason…I don't. Sure I was slowly falling for Caleb and Pacey might have ruined things for me with him. …But seeing Pacey, being in his arms, holding his hand, and kissing him? ...It has only served to remind me that no one could ever make me feel the way that he did when we were together….not even Caleb.**

**" Forgive me, please Potter?", Pacey all but begs me. Staring into his eyes, I notice a sense of urgency hidden in them. It is then that I realize, Pacey doesn't just want me to forgive him….he needs me to. Not knowing what I'm supposed to say or even do, I glance down at my hands briefly. I know what Pacey wants me to say right now. But I'm not sure if I'm all that ready to give him what he so desperately wants to hear just yet. I need to know that this time will be different, that I'm not setting myself up for more heart ache in the long run. I couldn't handle it if things didn't work out with the two of us this time around.**

**" ….Promise me that you will never leave again?", I request in a small voice before finally bringing my eyes up to meet Pacey's once more. As much as he needs me to forgive him, I need to know that he's not going to leave me again when his uncertainties and insecurities get the best of him. If Pacey could at least promise me that much than I wouldn't be so hesitant about taking him back after we talked things out.**

**" I promise.", accepts Pacey before bringing his lips to my gently. I breathe a sigh of relief at his words. Pacey has just made me incredibly happy. It feels as though a huge weight has been lifted from my chest. It's weird; I hadn't realized how badly I had wanted to hear Pacey say those words until he actually uttered them to me. Maybe some time apart is all the two of us really needed. There is nothing to come between Pacey and I anymore, Dawson's engaged and Caleb is the one who broke up with me. I have nothing to feel guilty about if I decide to pursue things with Pacey and neither does he. I was his girl long before I was ever Caleb's.**

**Finishing the last of his breakfast, Dawson pushes his plate aside," Pacey isn't Caleb your friend and roommate?"**

**Walking back to the table from paying, Jen playfully taunts," That has never stopped Pacey before."**

**(Jack's pov)**

**" Jen, what the hell.", remarks Joey with an agitated frown making its way across her features. Damn, I did not see that one coming. Jen is killing me over her, I want so badly to laugh but I know that if I do Joey is likely to murder me. She does have a point though, the fact the Caleb and Pacey are friends isn't going to deter him from doing whatever it takes to get Joey back. Hell, he kissed her all those years ago without as much as consulting Dawson first about how he felt about her. Their friendship was on the rocks for a long time after that. Thankfully all that is in the past now, Pacey and Dawson are friends once more.**

**" Way to make things awkward Jen.", I input with a gruff tone and a shake of my head. The look on all three of their faces just now was pretty damn priceless. Joey was more than livid; Pacey lowered his gaze to his hands and Dawson's jaw nearly dropped. Jen really knows how to liven things up that much is for sure. Leave it to her to make things tense between everyone. Someone had better say thing and quick, this silence is starting to drive me nuts. Surely Dawson can take an innocent joke and not overreact…right? For Jen's sake I guess that she had better hope so or Joey might actually kill her.**

**(Dawson's pov)**

**" That is all in the past now….right Dawson?", ponders Pacey with a nervous and almost guilty expression on his face. Wow, I guess Jen must have really hit a soft spot with him. I'm not sure what Pacey is so concerned about right now. He and I settle our disagreements over what happened in high school nearly two years ago. Why is he so worried right now? I can't hold a grudge against Pacey anymore. Hell, I'm engaged for God sake. How the hell would I explain to my fiancé why I suddenly decided to uninvited Pacey from our wedding even if I did have an issue? The guy is supposed to be my best man!**

**" You two were bound to get back together at one point, I have no hard feelings anymore. I Just want Joey to be happy.", I reveal without reservation. This seems to quell Pacey's insecurities about where our friendship lies. I could never hold it against Pacey for wanting to have a second chance with Joey. I'm not a moron; I saw how rough he took their break up. Pacey might have been the one who ended things between him and Joey, but that's not to say that he didn't come to quickly regret his decision as soon as he'd made it. By then it was too late and the damage had already been done. If Joey is finally willing to allow Pacey a shot to redeem himself, than how could I not be happy for the guy and wish him the best?**

**" Do you mean that? …Thanks Dawson." Remarks Joey before giving me a light hug, I gladly return the favor and place an innocent peck on her forehead. To be honest, yes, I did mean every word that I just said. Sure Pacey might have gone behind my back and made his move on Joey, but can I honestly hold that against him now? It has been years since then and I would like to think that Pacey have moved forward with our friendship since then. All I want is for Joey to be with whomever makes her happy, if that guy turns out to be Pacey? …Then who am I so say anything and deny them their chance to finally work things out once and for all. …..**


	16. Unexpected visitor

_**Description: New Dawson's Creek story that I have been working on. Its based after the series ended, the only character that I own is Caleb and Jake.**_

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing except the original story and Caleb/Jake.**_

_**Authors Note: if this story receives reviews I will update it regularly.**_

_**Lost love Found:**_

_**Chapter#16**_

_**(A few weeks later)**_

_**(Jake's pov)**_

**" Joey? What are you doing here?", I question upon opening the apartment door and finding her on the other end. Joey hasn't come by the apartment once in the last two or three weeks, not since Caleb and her parted ways. Wonder what she is doing here now? Could Joey actually be here to see Caleb? …No, no. Why would she possibly want to see him? The guy wrecked her heart and then went nearly bonkers when he found out Joey and Pacey were attempting to sort out their differences.**

**"….I'm looking for Pacey.", responds Joey just above a whisper. I watch with confusion as she peeks behind me into the apartment. Well he isn't home; Pace called a half hour ago and mentioned that he was caught up at work. …What exactly is Joey looking for? More importantly, why is she keeping her voice hushed? If I didn't know any better, I would think that Joey doesn't want Caleb to know that she is here. This makes sense, I doubt Joey is in the mood to have it out with him anytime soon. Those two did leave a lot left unspoken between the two of them. Guess it is a good thing that Caleb decided to catch some shut-eye when he got home from work a while ago. With hopes Joey will be gone long before he even wakes up.**

**" He is caught up at work for an hour, Pacey didn't call you?", I ponder in response doing my best to keep my voice low. The last thing I want is to wake Caleb up and watch him pick and argument with poor Joey. The girl doesn't need his resent or ridicule. Incase Caleb has forgotten, that moron is the one who cut ties with Joey. She went to him and pleaded her case. How is it Joey's fault that Caleb sent her off and left her believing that they had broken up.**

**" Guess I must have missed his call, tell him that I stopped by Jake?", requests Joey with a sigh in defeat. Not wanting her to take off, I touch a hand to her shoulder gently. This seems to startle Joey as she jumps at my touch. Offering an apologetic smile, I step aside hoping that she'll follow me inside. Joey doesn't have to leave in such a hurry. If it is Caleb that she is worried about, I'll set him straight if he even tries to start with Joey.**

**Stopping Joey when she turns once more to leave, I lean against the door frame," you're welcome to wait for him here Joey."**

**Giving a quick glance around, Joey hesitantly asks,"….Is Caleb here?"**

**" Yeah, but I won't let him bother you Jo.", I promise in a reassuring manner. This seems to comfort Joey as she follows me inside and sits on the couch cautiously. It is almost as though she is afraid of having a run-in with Caleb. Sure they might not have gone their separate ways on the best of terms, but that's no reason for Joey to be afraid to face him. She has nothing to be ashamed or feel guilty about. Joey did nothing wrong, Caleb is the one who overreacted. He could have been a man and sat down to talk things out with Joey. Hell, she went to him to do just that! Caleb turned Joey away and she was convinced that he wanted nothing more to do with her. If it wasn't his intention to break up with Joey when he sent her off that night, Caleb should have made that clear. Perhaps if he had things would be very different right now.**

**" Thanks Jake.", murmurs Joey with a relieved breathe and slight smile. Now there is something that I haven't seen on her in a while, a genuine smile. The last few times Joey, Pacey and I have gotten together she's been more than a little quiet. I'm not exactly sure why though; Joey doesn't need to be weary of me. I'm not the enemy here; all I want is for her to be happy. If trying to put the busted pieces of her relationship with Pacey back together will accomplish this, than who am I to judge Joey for this? Sure Caleb and I are practically like brothers and I have known him since we were in diapers, but Pacey is my friend as well. I'm not going to take sides with either of them, they're grown men. If those two are unable two put aside their disagreements that isn't mine or Joey's problem, it is theirs.**

**" Is Pacey taking you out?", I ponder with a raised eyebrow when I notice Joey is dressed up. Damn this girl is looking all kinds of sexy right now. It is becoming increasingly difficult, not to check Joey out. I can't help it though, she has her hair straightened and tucked slightly behind her ears, is wearing a somewhat revealing dress that only come up to her mid-thigh and looks beautiful as hell right now. Ashamed when Joey catches me staring and looks away embarrassed, I quickly do the same. She is dating your best friend and is your other friends ex, I mentally remind myself. Josephine Potter, no matter how fine she might look tonight is off limits! I scold myself with a sigh of defeat.**

**" I'm not sure, he promised that he would stop by when he got off work tonight. But when he never showed at five o'clock, I got worried. After waiting a half hour and calling Pacey a few times, I decided to try my luck here. All that he said to me last night when we spoke is that he wants to go camping this weekend. He mentioned having something special planned for tonight in particular but wouldn't budge when I begged him to tell me what. ….Do you know what Pacey is up to Jake?", pries Joey with a baffled look on her face. Do I know what Pacey is up to? No, but now I'm more than a little curious myself. Why would He ask Joey to get herself all dolled up unless he was planning something big? Damn, he had better hurry his ass home. I have a bone to pick with him. Pacey had better have a damn good reason for not telling me he was going camping this weekend. I was under the impression that the two of guy were going to finally get to have some bro time. Guess that I was wrong.**

**Sitting down beside Joey on the couch, I offer her a beer," I really have no clue Joey, and I'm not just saying that because Pacey swore me to secrecy. I promise. …The two of you are going camping? Sounds like it will be fun."**

**Taking a drink from her beer, Joey gives me a light nudge," You should come Jake, Jen and Jack are going. We'll all have a blast together."**

**" What do you think my chances are with Jen?", I ask doing my best not to sound too eager at mention of her name. By now it is no secret that I am attracted to Jen. Hell, I have only been nagging Pacey about her since the day I met her a little over a week ago. I want nothing more than to ask her out, but I'm too much of a chicken. The last thing I wanted is for Jen to reject me. I'm not even all that sure if she is interested in me. Sure we shared a few laughs and talked a bit over drink when I met up with Pacey and Joey, but that was it.**

**" Considering that she asks about you a lot? I would say that they are pretty good Jake.", chuckles Joey in amusement at the look of nervousness and anticipation in my eyes. Jen has been asking her about me? Dear God, I hope that Joey is playing some kind of a harsh joke on me right now. I would be crushed if that were the case. Truth is, I'm really into her friend Jen. There is just something about the girl that intrigues me, I have no idea what. It isn't just that I think Jen is a knock either, which she certainly is. I really enjoyed talking with her and making her laugh with my corny jokes and absurd stories. It would be nice to take Jen out on a date sometime. **

**" Then I am in, I like her.", I declare with a goofy grin making its way across my features. This causes Joey to burst out in laughter and I soon join her. I might look like an idiot right now but I don't give a damn. Joey just made me quite possibly the happiest guy on earth by telling me there is a chance Jen could be into me as well. The thought of seeing her again has me over the moon right now, I can't stop smirking. No girl has ever made me feel this way; it is actually kind of new territory for me. I'm a little scared, the last thing I want to do is make a fool of myself in front of Jen. But if I get a kiss out of doing so, something tells me that I'll be alright with that.**

**" I'm fairly confident that she likes you too Jake.", declares Joey with a smile and poke to my side. This seems to ease my uncertainties about whether or not I have a chance with Jen. If Joey says that she is into me, than I trust her to be telling the truth. After all, why would Joey lie to me? She can see how much I obvious am smitten with her friend Jen. I have a feeling this is going to be an amazing camping trip this weekend, especially if I get to spend some one on one time with Jen. I want nothing more than to know everything about this girl. ….**


	17. Nice to see You too

**Description: New Dawson's Creek story that I have been working on. Its based after the series ended, the only character that I own is Caleb and Jake.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except the original story and Caleb/Jake.**

**Authors Note: if this story receives reviews I will update it regularly.**

**Lost love Found:**

**Chapter#17**

**(Caleb's pov)**

**"….Joey. What are you doing here?", I question as I emerge from my bedroom at the sound of voices. Joey is here and she's looking just as beautiful as ever. God I wish that it were me that she were here to see right now. It isn't though; those days are over for the both of us. I had such a great thing going with Joey and I let her slip right through my fingers. Now Joey has all but reconciled her differences with Pacey and there isn't a thing that I can do about it.**

**" It's nice to see you too Caleb.", responds Joey with a quiet voice. Staring over at her, I sigh heavily to myself when Joey refuses to meet my eyes. God what I would do to look into her beautiful brown eyes right now, I could spend hours gazing into them. There was a time when I used to do exactly that. I hate not being able to touch, hold or even kiss Joey. This isn't fair; she is supposed to be my girl dammit! Now Pacey has all her love and affection and I'm left with a broken heart and wounded ego. How could Joey have chosen her high school flame over me? Didn't treat her well or love her enough?**

**" Pacey isn't here.", I inform in a cold and distant manner. Mentally I kick myself for how harsh I'm treating Joey. The last thing I want is to resent her. It is really hard not to though when she didn't even put up a fight to be with me. I think that is what hurts the most, knowing that Joey just took Pacey back without even thinking twice. Did I honestly mean that little to her? There was a time when Joey was my everything. I had hoped the feeling was mutual but apparently it wasn't if she could just move on with Pacey so quickly.**

**" I told Joey that she could wait here.", intercepts Jake quickly coming to Joey's defense, great now him too? What the hell, what happened to bros before hoes? Has that simple code among friends really gone extinct? One glance at the warning look on Jake's face right now assures me that it has. Fantastic, so now I'm the bad guy. Joey replaced me with her ex after assuming I'd ended things with her but I'm the bad guy? How the hell does that work?**

**Heating up a plate of leftovers, I pour myself a drink," How is the happy couple these days?"**

**Not in the mood to argue, Joey bites her tongue before answering," I didn't come here so you could pick a fight with me Caleb."**

**" You're the one who tossed me aside for Pacey.", I grumble under my breath before sitting down to eat my dinner. I'm a moron I know, I can't help it though. Knowing that Joey is no longer mine is torture for me. For once in my life I was happy and I was in love. Then in the blink of an eye, I devolved into some bitter, resentful, jealous ridden former shell of myself. I close my eyes at night and all that I see is the good times and memories Joey and I made together over the last six or seven months we were together.**

**" Let's not forget you broke up with me.", adds Joey in retort to my mumbled insult. Crap, she heard me say that? I should have figured that Joey would, that girl has Vulcan hearing. She still thinks that I'm the one who ended things between the two of us? Well I didn't! Sure, I might have turned Joey away that night and made her sleep elsewhere….but I did not break up with her! I went back to sleep with the intention of talking things over with Joey when I had time to cool down and get my thoughts straight.**

**" No I didn't! ….No I didn't Joey.", I argue in a softer voice before lowering my eyes to the ground. The familiar pang has return and my chest feels as though it is empty. I shake my head in frustration as a single tear threatens to roll down my cheek. Dammit! I am not going to show weakness and cry. Not in front of Jake and certainly not in front of Joey. She doesn't deserve my tears. Why couldn't I have told her to stay? I should have kissed Joey and held her tight against me while I still had the chance. Now I can't even touch her. ….I am an idiot.**

** " I told you that I loved you and you asked me to leave Caleb. What was I supposed to think? You wouldn't even look at me!", snaps Joey filled with a renewed agitation. Since when does that mean that I broke up with you?! I yell right back at her silently. If I had wanted to part ways with Joey that night, I would have said so. All I told her was to please go, that is it. Pacey wasted no time swooping in to pick up the pieces of our shattered relationship either. He must have went to Joey later that same night and plead his case. ….I hate him for ruining one of the only good things that I had in my life.**

**Breathing a frustrated sigh, I lower my head in defeat," I was upset Joey, that doesn't mean that I wanted to break up."**

**Not knowing what else to say, Joey avoids my eyes," Maybe you should have made that clear Caleb."**

**" I didn't know that I had to Joey.", I answer sadly before taking a risk and grasping hold of Joey's hand. Relieved when she doesn't pull hers away, I give Joey's hand a gentle squeeze. It isn't much but it feels nice to have her hand in mine. I'm not an idiot; I know that this doesn't mean anything. At the end of the day Joey would never choose me over Pacey. She is in love with him. Part of me now realizes that perhaps she never truly ever stopped loving him. Much as I hate Pacey right now, I also kind of admire him. He had the guts to get back what he had lost all those years ago. Who am I to hold a grudge against him for this?**

**" Can we not talk about this? I don't want to argue Caleb.", pleads Joey in a tired voice. There is a look of exhaustion in her eyes. Believe it or not the last thing that I want to do is pick a fight with Joey right now. I just wish that she wouldn't have given up on me so easily. If you love someone one as Joey said she'd love me, you fight for them. Guess maybe she didn't love me enough to want to; this thought is enough to kill me. There was once a time where Joey was my world, now those days are gone. Pacey is the one kissing and holding her now.**

**" Well, wait. Where are you going Joey?", I ask before taking hold of her hand and pulling her near. I'm an idiot I know, but I can't help myself. I don't want Joey to leave, I miss her. What I wouldn't do for her to smile back at me and walk into my arms. Things will never be the same between the two of us anymore. There will always be an awkward tension that will exist between Joey and I. I'm not sure if I'll ever be able to fully forgive Pacey for taking her away from me. I'll always resent him in one way or another. Maybe if I hadn't pushed Joey away like I had, things could have been different. How I wish that I hadn't let my jealous insecurities about Pacey and her past get the best of me the way that they did. What I wouldn't give to be able to kiss Joey right now. I know for a fact that she wouldn't let me though. I'm not the one she wants these days, Pacey is and it is braking my heart to know this.**

**" I'm just going to go wait in Pacey's room for him. …I'm sorry for how things ended between us Caleb, I really am. But you're the one who let me go, it was never the other way around. I came to you and begged with my heart on my sleeve and you…you just turned me away. That is a pain that I will never forget you caused me.", acknowledges Joey with a hint of sorrow in her voice and tears in her eyes. Letting Joey drop her hand from mine, I lower my gaze in shame as she turns to walk off. She is absolutely right. In a way I am the one who gave up on Joey. I was too much of a moron to see that she had wanted to reconcile our differences that night. If I had only listened and given her the chance to explain her side of things, Joey would still be mine right now. ….**


	18. Supposed to be Special

**Description: New Dawson's Creek story that I have been working on. Its based after the series ended, the only character that I own is Caleb and Jake.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except the original story and Caleb/Jake.**

**Authors Note: if this story receives reviews I will update it regularly.**

**Lost love Found:**

**Chapter#18**

**(Pacey's pov)**

**" Hey Jake, has Joey called? I was supposed to meet her two hours ago but got stuck at work. She hasn't answered any of my calls.", I confide with panic in my voice. I'm beginning to worry. Did something happen to Joey or is she merely angry and not picking up her cell phone? God I hope that it is the lather. I could live with Potter being upset with me, but if anything were to ever happen to her it would kill me. I got held up at the restaurant though and couldn't just take off like I had planned. We were completely swamped tonight. Not to mention that I had to fire one of my waitresses, this girl kept on messing and mixing up orders. Customers were complaining, I didn't exactly have any other choice in the matter.**

**" She's in your room Witter.", enlightens Jake much to my relief. At least I know that she is alright. Why would Joey come here though? Since her and I began sorting out our differences, she's made every excuse that she could think of to avoid coming here. The thought of running into Caleb and having it out with him wasn't all too appealing to Joey. Had she been looking all over for me and had no choice? Why is she waiting in here and not the living room? Did she and Caleb have an argument that I should know about? I stare at Joey's sleeping form and can't help but smiling. She looks so beautiful right now. I really am the luckiest guy alive to have gotten a second shot with her.**

**…" Hey Potter, I'm sorry. I was stuck at work.", I call quietly as I open the door to my room. Joey is sprawled on my bed with the blankets strewn all about her. She is out cold too; poor thing must have waited up for me as long as she was able to. I feel bad for coming back at such a late hour. It isn't exactly my fault though…well fine perhaps it is. I didn't have to give my assistant manager off the day off. If I hadn't Joey wouldn't have had to wait up or look for me. ah well, at least I know that she is here and safe.**

**" Mmm, Pacey?", mumbles Joey in a groggy voice unwilling to open her eyes. Maybe I should have just let her sleep. She looks as though she has had a long day. That isn't to say that I haven't as well. Truth be told, I've been dying to see Potter ever since I left her place this morning. When I told Joey that I had a surprise for her this morning before leaving, I meant it. Reaching into my pocket, I smile when my hand touches the tiny velvet box. Tonight was supposed to be a special one. I had it all planned out. …I was going to ask Joey to marry me in front of the whole gang. Everyone knew of my intentions except her. Guess now it will have to wait until our camping trip as I had originally planned for this weekend.**

**Climbing into bed beside Joey, I lie down beside her," Are you mad?"**

**Settling into my arms, Joey gives me a kiss," No….I missed you."**

**" Guess that I ruined tonight, didn't I?", I confess in a gruff tone. Joey's lips meet mine once more and I smile with a relieved sigh. God, I have missed these moments with Potter. It has been so long since I last held her. At times I never want to let her go. I'm nervous at the thought of asking Joey to be my wife. What if she tells me no? I mean, I doubt that she would…but there is always that chance. Joey is so beautiful right now; her hair is all messed from sleep and she's tangled up in my blankets. This is a sight that I could wake up to for the rest of my life if given the chance.**

**" You're here now, Witter.", points out Joey with a tired smirk. I wrap my arms tightly around her and hug her close. That is true. I couldn't think of any other place that I would want to be right now either. Having Joey in my arms is intoxicating. She is like my own personal drug and I need a daily dose of her. Her smell and her touch is driving me wild. What I wouldn't give to lay Joey down right now and show her how much she means to me. Unfortunately she has made it more than clear that there will be none of that until we've work out all our differences. This no sex policy is driving me insane.**

**" I had the evening all planned out though…it was supposed to be special Joe.", I complain with a sad smirk making its way across my lips. We were going to meet the gang for dinner at the nicest restaurant in Boston. I was going to propose on one knee in front of everyone. I can almost picture the look of shock on Joey's face as I placed a ring on her finger. This thing is a real beauty too, it's her mother's actually. When I went to Bessie and Bodie with my intentions to ask for Joey's hand, they had given it to me. all I can think about is the look in her eyes when she looked down and saw her mother's ring on her hand.**

**" Don't worry, Pacey. I don't mind curling up with you. Besides there is always tomorrow night.", reminds Joey with a light chuckle at sight of the disappointment in my eyes. That is the thing though, I don't want to wait another night. All I want is to ask Joey right now. I know an engagement won't magically fix things between us, but it sure would be one hell of a start in the right direction. With the way things have been going lately, there isn't a doubt in my mind that Potter won't say yes. The only thing I'm concerned with is if she will want to wear my ring right now. What is she tells me that the timing isn't right?**

**Wrapping Joey in my arms, I whisper into her ear," I had something that I really wanted to ask you though."**

**Closing her eyes tiredly, Joey buries her face in my chest," You can ask me anything, you know this Pacey."**

**" Will you make me the happiest man alive Josephine?", I question in a soft manner before taking hold of both her hands gently. Joey looks up at me in confusion before pressing her lips to mine sweetly. Caught up in the moment, I run my hands all over her back and arms. The feel of Joey's skin and the scent of her body spray is enough to drive me up the wall. My senses are on overload right now. Does she have any clue what she does to me?**

**" Haven't I already?", is Joey's only response as she turns in my arms to face me. Staring down into her eyes, I place tiny kisses along her collar bone and jawline. This never fails to drive Joey completely bonkers. I laugh as she squirms around in my arms. God, I love this girl with all of my heart. The thought of starting a new chapter of my life with Joey is all I can think about lately. I can already see us in a few years from now happily married with two little ones crawling around and a third on the way. Potter doesn't know this but I want to start a family with her someday. If she agrees to take my hand in marriage I promise to do all that I can to give her the kind of life that she deserves. …..**


	19. Only one I want

**Description: New Dawson's Creek story that I have been working on. Its based after the series ended, the only character that I own is Caleb and Jake.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except the original story and Caleb/Jake.**

**Authors Note: if this story receives reviews I will update it regularly.**

**Lost love Found:**

**Chapter#19**

**(Joey's pov)**

**" Jo….I'm asking you to marry me.", clarifies Pacey in a sincere voice before revealing a tiny red velvet box. Upon opening the lid, he bends down on one knee in front of me holding an engagement ring in his hand. Unsure what to say or even how to react, I stare at Pacey with a look of awe. He….he bought me a ring? This has to be some kind of a joke right? Pacey is going to stand up any minute, pop me one on the shoulder and tell me that he's just kidding. ….Right? Oh dear God, my heart is racing and I forgot how to breathe. What the hell am I supposed to do?**

**" You're asking me to what?!", I yell perhaps a bit too loudly. The look in Pacey's eyes briefly goes to disappoint before returning to a quiet smile. I watch as he slips the ring carefully on my finger. It is beautiful. Did I really just think that? Crap! I'm back into a corner right now. Pacey is expecting me to say something in response but I am unable to form words at the moment. I'm not sure if I should kiss him or cry. Do I want to marry Pacey? Honestly, I don't know. Until recently, I never really thought that he was an option for me anymore. I thought that Pacey and I agreed to take things one step at a time? An engagement ring is far from that, it is a damn leap!**

**" I want to be with you, only you Joey.", declares Pacey with a light kiss to my lips. Not wanting our mouths to part, I wrap my arms around his neck and keep him close. With a shy smirk, I nip at Pacey's bottom lip. Alright so maybe the idea of the two of us isn't as scary as I first thought, but does it have to be right now? We are only twenty-two after all. What is Pacey big rush to tie the knot? Couldn't we just stick to the original plan and take things one day at a time? I love Pacey and he loves me. Couldn't this knowledge be enough for him right now?**

**" You're the only one that I want to be with too Pace, but marriage? I'm only twenty-two", I emphasize in a manner tells Pacey I'm not rejecting his proposal…I'm just scared. Can you blame me though? He is asking me to marry him. Pacey and I haven't even been back together for three weeks and he is thinking about a future with me? On one hand this is amazing; on the other I'm terrified as hell. What if I were tell accept Pacey's proposal and then a few months or years down the line he decides that he doesn't want to be with me anymore? The thought is ridiculous I know, but after our break up all those years ago at Senior prom…don't I have the right to be cautious with my heart?**

**Placing kisses along my collar bone, Pacey gruffly responds," I'm not saying that it has to be tomorrow Potter."**

**Relaxing at Pacey's touch, I stare at the ring on my finger," Jen is going to flip when she finds out."**

**" Jen and Jack helped me pick it out…two years ago.", announces Pacey in a soft tone. Taking my eyes off the engagement ring I'm wearing, I turn my full attention on Pacey. Did I just hear him correctly? Is he telling me that he bought this two years ago? What the hell! I swear if Pacey gave me a ring that was meant for another girl I will murder him! That is only the worst thing a guy could do. Regarding Pacey with a deathly scowl, I fold my arms across my chest. He had better start explaining and now if he knows what is good for him.**

**" Pacey, is this another girl's engagement ring?", I snap in agitation unable to contain my anger anymore. He had better not be serious right now. How could Pacey honestly expect me to accept something that was meant for someone else? Does he not know how much of a jackass move that would be on his part? Why am I evening still wearing this thing? I have half the mind to take it out and toss it in Pacey's face! If he doesn't start talking within the next few second, I might do just that.**

**(Pacey's pov)**

**" No, I bought it for you Joey, I swear. Look, it is engraved and everything.", I quickly reassure at the menacing look on Joey's face right now. She looks as though she wants to kill me currently. How could Potter ever think that I would do something like that? There is no other girl that I would ever want to marry. There is only Joey, she should know this by now. Haven't I more than proved myself to her? I bought it with the intention of asking Joey to be my wife one day. At the time I knew ever getting my chance to ask her was a long shot, but I kept hoping that I would get it.**

**" But…we weren't together two years ago Pacey.", reminds Joey with a tired sigh. Watching as she examines the ring and reads the simple engrave-mend, I smirk at the slow smile that makes its way across her features. At least now Joey knows that I'm telling her the truth. I would never think of giving her someone else's ring. Nor would anyone else have ever been an option for me in the first place. Joey should know by now that she is the only one I have ever wanted. She always will be.**

**Grasping hold of Joey's hand, I quietly confide," I wanted it in case I ever got my second chance with you Potter."**

**Allowing me to lay her down, Joey touches a hand to my chest," Aww, Witter. ….I'm still not sleeping with you just yet, sorry. …I love you."**

**" You're killing me Joey. …I love you too. Now if you will excuse me, I have to go take an ice bath.", I joke with a light groan Joey gives me a gentle shove away. To say that I am in pain right now, would be the understatement of the year. The dazed stare in Joey's eyes just before had me convinced that she wanted me as much as I do her right now. Guess maybe I was wrong and got my hopes up for nothing. ….Damn. Ah well, I'm not worried. I have the rest of my life to show Potter just exactly how much it is that I love her. **

**" You will be taking a few of those Pacey.", calls Joey with a chuckle and roll of her eyes. Oh this girl is pure evil. She is going to driving me up the walls with want. It's alright though; I don't mind it all that much. It isn't as if Joey doesn't already do that to me. In all honestly, I don't mind the wait. A girl like Potter is well worth it. Hell she was worth the chase too and man did she put up one for a while there. Joey is mine now and that is all that I really care about. The rest is only minor details far as I am concerned.**

**" Aren't I just the luckiest guy alive?", I tease in response with a laugh of my own. I truly am I. if someone would have told me ten years ago that I would end up with Miss Josephine Potter, I probably would have sent them to the nearest asylum. Here we are though, on the road to the rest of our lives together and ready to begin that next chapter. My only hope is that this one is better written than the last one was for us. I want nothing more than to be everything that Potter will ever want or need and more. If I have to spend the rest of my life reminding her how much I love and care about her? …I'm alright with that.**

**_Alright this is the last chapter for Lost love Found, no worries though I have plenty of other stories waiting to be typed up that are written down on notebook paper. This won't be the last piece of fiction wrote by me. Not by a long shot._**


End file.
